


Благими намерениями

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Multi, АУ, кроссовер, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Екатерина Пушкарева хочет доказать всему миру, что она  настоящий египтолог, пусть у нее и нет образования. Поэтому, когда ей выпадает найти легендарную Хамунаптру — город мертвых, она не может упустить такой возможности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благими намерениями

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь  
> Предупреждение: Неграфические сцены насилия и описание пыток.  
> Примечание: Кроссовер с фильмом "Мумия". Автор без зазрения совести скрестил фильм с историческими фактами и собственным воображением. В процессе написания ни одна мумия не пострадала.

  Высокие стеллажи, стоявшие вдоль стен, были так забиты книгами, что вытащить какую-нибудь одну было проблематично, а скользящая вдоль полок лестница заедала, что только затрудняло задачу.

— А-а-апчхи! — Катя, стоявшая на этой лестнице, опасно покачнулась. — А-а-апчхи! А-а-апчхи! Ой!

— Осторожнее там! — недовольно прикрикнул снизу Милко. — Обслюнявишь мне книги, они заплесневеют и сгниют, и тебя постигнет та же участь.

— А-а-апчхи! — особенно звонко чихнула Катя и уронила книгу, которую секундой ранее взяла с полки.

Милко выругался на смеси арабского и сербского, балансируя на одной ноге, — на вторую попал увесистый фолиант.

— Ты хуже семи казней египетских! О чем я только думал, когда согласился нанять тебя?

«О деньгах», — мысленно ответила Катя, но вслух ничего не сказала.

Милко Вуканович владел антикварным магазином, коих в Каире было пруд пруди, и ему приходилось работать в поте лица, чтобы оставаться на плаву. В таких обстоятельствах чем дешевле обходится наемный сотрудник, тем лучше. А Кате, как и множеству других эмигрантов, бежавших от революции, выбирать не приходилось. Ей еще повезло, что она смогла устроиться на работу, которая ей нравилась — Милко не в счет.

— Иди с глаз моих долой! Ты сделала опись и каталог новых поступлений? Нет? Так чего ты здесь прохлаждаешься? — уперев руки в боки, поинтересовался Милко.

Катя прошмыгнула мимо него и отправилась в подсобное помещение, расположенное в большом подвале, где хранилось все, что не помещалось в самой лавке наверху. Половина… хотя, если быть совсем уж честной, то как минимум три четверти того, что продавалось в лавке под видом редкого и ценного антиквариата, таковым не являлось.

Милко хорошо разбирался в древностях, но, как он любил повторять, ценности, в отличие от нищих пьяниц, на каждом шагу не валяются. Кроме того, на них пришлось бы раскошеливаться, а деньги для него были еще большей редкостью, чем древности.

Катя была более чем уверена, что у Милко сколочено приличное состояние, однако он продолжал делать вид, что находится на грани разорения. Это было совсем не так, но и сказать, что лавка приносила большой доход, тоже было нельзя.

Катя вздохнула: то, что Милко называл «сделать опись и каталог новых поступлений» значило сделать на бумаге хлам, купленный им у старьевщика, древностью и сочинить для нее красивую историю. Ну, насчет старьевщика она немного преувеличила, но суть от этого не менялась.

Начать Катя решила с самого большого предмета, с саркофага. Это был, конечно, не настоящий саркофаг, но очень искусная подделка. Человек несведущий с легкостью примет его за подлинный. Катя подошла к саркофагу и нахмурилась: вчера она лично накрывала его простыней, а сегодня… Она сделала еще пару шагов вперед... Сегодня простыня лежала в самом саркофаге! Зачем Милко понадобилось ее снимать? Катя потянула простыню на себя, и тут под ней вдруг что-то зашевелилось. Катя с визгом отскочила на добрый десяток метров назад и схватила первое, что попалось ей под руку — это была бурдалу. Очаровательная итальянская расписная бурдалу, которая была ужасно похожа на обычный соусник — и будет продаваться как соусник, — но на самом деле являлась старинной женской уткой. Такие раньше носили в ридикюлях, чтобы воспользоваться при необходимости там, где не было предусмотрено туалета.

— Н-не подходи, — запинаясь, сказала Катя, грозя саркофагу и его обитателю. — Именем Бога всемогущего и сына его Иисуса Христа. — Простыня продолжала шевелиться, и было понятно, что под ней скрывалось нечто большее, чем змея или гигантский паук. — Именем Аллаха, — продолжила Катя. — И Будды. И великого Амона.

Простыня, наконец, оказалась на полу, а в саркофаге сел, тряся растрепанной головой, тощий юноша.

— Ты очумела? — спросил он, увидев Катю.

— Колька! Ты… — от возмущения у Кати даже не нашлось слов. — Ты что вообще здесь делаешь? Зачем в саркофаг полез, ирод?

Понять, как именно Коля, младший брат Катерины, незамеченным попал в подвал, было несложно — туда вел отдельный вход с улицы, а у Коли были ключи от той двери, — вопрос только в том, зачем?

— Ну… — Коля смущенно почесал голову и спросил: — Есть что поесть? Умираю с голода.

— Так, что случилось? — грозно спросила Катя.

Когда Коля так себя вел, это свидетельствовало только об одном — он снова попал в неприятности. Сам Коля в таких случаях неизменно утверждал, что он лично ни во что не попадал, что неприятности нашли его сами, коварно подстерегли за углом и набросились на него. Причем сам он в это искренне верил.

Колиной любовью, единственной, роковой и безответной, были деньги. А его главными недостатками — гремучее сочетание невезучести и светлого ума. Поэтому с деньгами Коля был несовместим: все схемы, которые он придумывал, чтобы побыстрее и побольше заработать, с треском проваливались. Хорошо еще, что пока ему удавалось отделаться только потерей денег, и серьезные проблемы обходили его стороной. Несерьезных же было хоть отбавляй.

— Может, сначала поесть? — жалобно спросил Коля.

— Коля!

— Ну что сразу «Коля»? — возмутился тот.

Выбираясь из саркофага, он зацепился ногой за борт, растянулся за полу и посмотрел на Катю взглядом умирающего от голода и обиды щенка.

— Пойдем, — вздохнула Катя. — Я принесла с собой обед.

— Рассказывай, — сказала она, как только Коля дожевал последний кусочек кушари.

— Мне наконец улыбнулась удача, — торжественно сказал Коля, доставая из кармана круглую коробочку.

— Коля, если это очередная безделушка, которую тебе продали как редчайший артефакт…

— Нет! Говорю же, на этот раз все по-другому! Мы разбогатеем! Смотри сама. Пусть я и не египтолог, но тоже кое-что в этом понимаю. Ну, что скажешь?

Катя повертела в руках коробочку: судя по всему, это была шкатулка. На ее крышке был выгравирован замысловатый узор, сбоку торчал едва заметный штырек. Катя попыталась было открыть шкатулку, но та не поддавалась. Судя по тому, как на нее смотрел Коля, он знал, как шкатулка открывалась, и ждал, догадается Катя или нет. Когда крышка чуть сдвинулась, Катя повнимательнее присмотрелась к ней и увидела, что штырек продвинулся на несколько миллиметров вперед вдоль одной из бороздок. «Это же лабиринт!» — осенило Катю. После этого открыть шкатулку оказалось легче легкого: как только штырек прошел весь лабиринт, крышка со щелчком откинулась, и Катя увидела внутри бумагу… нет, это был не листок бумаги, а сложенная ткань. Развернув ее, Катя несколько минут изучала нанесенный на нее рисунок, а потом выдохнула и огромными глазами посмотрела на Колю.

— Это же… — она замолкла, не в силах поверить тому, что увидела.

— То, о чем я думаю, да? — возбужденно спросил Коля.

— Это карта пути к Хамунаптре, — прошептала Катя. — К городу мертвых. Я в этом почти уверена. Конечно, надо тщательно исследовать ткань, но этот иератический знак и печать… Это печать Сети Первого.

— Значит, мы богаты? — деловито уточнил Коля, но Катя, погруженная в изучение карты, его не услышала.

Из сладостных грез о том, каким богатым и, возможно, знаменитым он будет, Колю вырвал вопрос Кати:

— Где ты ее взял?

— Купил, — быстро ответил Коля.

Если бы Катя рассказала кому-то, не знакомому с ее братом, обо всех его злоключениях, то этот человек решил бы, что Коля — авантюрист, мошенник, да и вообще уголовник. На самом же деле он был мелким клерком в юридической конторе, и все попытки разбогатеть осуществлял в свободное от работы время и исключительно на кровные деньги, которые часто переходили в чужие руки без особого на то желания Коли. Иными словами, его то и дело обманывали и грабили. Впрочем, его собственные действия, проистекавшие исключительно из наивности и отсутствия деловой хватки, порой можно было трактовать как мошенничество, и Катя в глубине души считала, что так высшие силы сохраняют баланс этого мира.

— И поэтому ты ночевал в саркофаге, а не дома?

Когда они только приехали в Египет, они жили в одной квартире, на которую им едва хватало денег. Но совместное существование в крошечной комнате оказалось слишком большим испытанием для нервов обоих, и потому, как только у них появилась такая возможность, они разъехались.

— Ну…

— Правду, Коля.

— Но я правда ее купил! У одного типа, которого везли в тюрьму. На улице началась крупная драка, прямо на дороге, движение остановилось, и когда я проходил мимо грузовика с заключенными, тот тип предложил мне купить у него кое-что ценное. Я отдал за это всю свою зарплату и часы в придачу. А потом за мной погнались другие типы. То есть, они сначала предложили мне отдать им то, что тот первый тип обещал продать им, но я сумел вывернуться и сбежать.

— Думаешь, они следили за тобой?

— Вряд ли, но… — он поерзал и, под угрожающим взглядом Кати, признался: — Я представился тому первому типу.

— Коля, — простонала Катя.

— Что? Он первым представился, между прочим, не мог же я промолчать, это невежливо.

Катя закрыла лицо рукой. Коля немного помолчал и сказал, глядя в сторону:

— А еще он знает, где я работаю.

Катя снова тяжело вздохнула.

— Я ему не говорил! Он просто увидел название банка на конверте, в котором была моя зарплата. Да ты не переживай, мы получим деньги и уедем отсюда раньше, чем нас найдут.

— Какие деньги?

— Ты же сама сказала, что это карта пути к Хамунаптре, да еще и с печатью Сети Первого. Даже я помню, что он был неприлично богат. Наверняка он спрятал свои сокровища в этой самой Хамунаптре. Продадим карту и уедем. Мы же всегда этого хотели!

По большей части он был прав. Их отец, специалист по Древнему Востоку, учившийся и работавший с Тураевым, известным российским египтологом, был также дворянином и офицером, не захотел покинуть родину после революции и вступил в Белую гвардию, однако детей предпочел отправить за границу. К сожалению, решил он это слишком поздно, и чудом вырвавшиеся Катя и Коля смогли найти пристанище лишь в Египте, где им на первых порах помог давний друг их отца. На большее у них не было денег. По крайней мере, здесь Катя, с детства увлекавшаяся Древним Египтом, могла зарабатывать на жизнь тем, что ей нравилось, и что у нее хорошо получалось. В любой другой стране вроде Франции, Англии или Америки, куда подалось множество других эмигрантов, ей пришлось бы быть посудомойкой или уборщицей, а для этого Катя с ее врожденной неловкостью категорически не годилась. Катя мечтала заниматься исследованиями и археологическими раскопками Древнего Востока в каком-нибудь из университетов Европы — для этого ей хватало знаний и способностей. Здесь, в Каире у нее появилась уникальная возможность увидеть то, о чем она читала в книгах и статьях Тураева, Голенищева и других знаменитых египтологов, и продолжить самообучение. Катя расшифровала несколько новых групп иероглифов времен конца Среднего царства, проливающих новый свет на восстания рабов, но пока что все университеты, в которые она посылала тезисы своей статьи об этом, отказывались печатать ее, ссылаясь на отсутствие у Кати соответствующего образования, профессиональной репутации и практического опыта. Узколобые, погрязшие в собственной косности и ограниченности болваны! Катя была уверена, что они просто не могли признать, что никому не известная женщина, да еще и из России, совершила такой прорыв в египтологии! Ничего, она докажет им, что разбирается в Древнем Египте не хуже и даже лучше их. Но для этого ей требовалось сделать такое открытие, которое невозможно будет оспорить или не принять.

Например, доказать, что Хамунаптра, древний город мертвых, действительно существовал. Что это не миф, не сказки, не выдумка какого-то шутника, как все думают.

— Коля, мы отправляемся на поиски Хамунаптры, — не терпящим возражения тоном заявила Катя, поправляя указательным пальцем съехавшие на кончик носа очки.

* * *

 

— Как, нет, ну как ты это себе представляешь?

Со стороны они всем, кроме габаритов, напоминали моську и слона: Катя невозмутимо шла по улице, а Коля нарезал вокруг нее круги, пытаясь воззвать к ее разуму.

— Катя, это безнадежно, ты что, не понимаешь? Где ты будешь искать эту Хамунаптру? Как ты собираешься ее искать? Выйдешь в пустыню и пойдешь, куда глаза глядят? Смотри, куда идешь! — это было сказано уже арабу, в которого Коля, который в этот момент шел спиной вперед, едва не врезался.

— У нас есть карта, — спокойно ответила Катя.

— Да? Тогда скажи мне, о великий знаток пустыни, откуда нам хотя бы начинать поиски? На карте что, есть указания вроде: «Северные ворота Каира, свернуть направо, семь километров вперед, рыть под пальмой?» Катя, ты что, не понимаешь, что мы сгинем где-нибудь в пустыне, и потомки будут изучать наши мумифицированные тела как образец египтян двадцатого века? Хочешь ввести их в заблуждение? Это, между прочим, недостойно настоящего ученого.

— Коля, продать карту — вот что недостойно настоящего ученого. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Хамунаптру разграбили охотники за сокровищами. Не знаю как, но я найду Город мертвых!

Коля задумчиво почесал голову. Он надеялся продать карту, получить деньги и уехать из Египта, но если его сестра что-то решила, переубедить ее было практически невозможно. «Наша натура, пушкаревская», — с гордостью говорил отец о ее ослином упрямстве. Значит…

— Я знаю, — буркнул он.

— Что? — Катя резко остановилась, и Коля налетел на нее, едва удержавшись на ногах.

— Ну, просто тот тип, у которого я купил карту, сказал, что он лично нашел эту шкатулку в «одном загадочном месте».

— И ты молчал?! — негодующе воскликнула Катя.

Коля на всякий случай отошел от нее подальше.

— Я же не знал, что тебе придет в голову эта безумная идея.

— Так, нужно найти этого человека. Коля, ты знаешь, как попасть в тюрьму?

— В принципе, есть множество способов: открываешь уголовный кодекс и выбираешь преступление по душе. Я рекомендую… ай! — Катя, пользуясь своим положением старшей на целых пятнадцать минут сестры, не стеснялась время от времени отвешивать Коле подзатыльники в воспитательно-профилактических целях. — Откуда мне это знать? Я, слава богу, там еще не был и как-то не горю желанием туда попасть. Может, все-таки не надо?

— На месте разберемся, — решила Катя, останавливая повозку.

 

* * *

Роман де Малини вынужден был признать, что его бывший сосед, месье Платини, был ясновидящим. Но почти двадцать лет тому назад Роман, конечно же, никак не мог в это поверить. Застав Романа в комнате своей дочери, месье Платини весьма красноречиво охарактеризовал его и весь его род до седьмого колена и предсказал, что жизнь свою «этот беспринципный негодяй» закончит на плахе. Если с негодяем Роман еще был худо-бедно согласен, то плаха не вдохновляла его совершенно.

Он умудрился пройти всю войну без серьезных ранений, пережить Иностранный легион и все последовавшее за ним, и попался на какой-то ерунде. Вот ведь незадача.

Дверь душной камеры, переполненной так, что яблоку негде упасть, лязгнула, открываясь. Заключенные вяло зашевелились.

— Сорок второй, к тебе пришли.

Роман повернул голову и неторопливо поднялся. Навещать его было некому, а значит, это опять те американцы, которым он обещал продать карту. Он честно собирался сдержать слово, он всегда выполнял обещания, но загвоздка была в том, что деньги ему нужны были до того, как его схватят. Американцы опоздали — сами виноваты. И, должно быть, они не догнали того юного идиота, которому Роман продал шкатулку с картой, раз заявились сюда. Это было хорошо. Даже нет, не так — это было чертовски хорошо! Внезапно его шансы на то, чтобы сбежать  из этой дыры, взлетели до небес. Ну ладно, не до небес, это он погорячился, но по крайней мере до потолка.

Роман довольно потянулся и пошел за охранником, подозрительно посмотревшим на него — от радостных заключенных стоило ждать беды.

* * *

Комнатой свиданий в тюрьме Каира служил двор, вдоль одной стены которого были поставлены несколько лавок, обнесенных решеткой. Двор также был своеобразной камерой для наказаний: в самом его центре, где никогда не было тени, были установлены клетки, где сидели наказанные заключенные. Впрочем, если бы не палящее солнце, то эти клетки выглядели бы куда привлекательнее общих камер — хотя бы на свежем воздухе.

К Роману пришли не американцы, и это было жутко обидно.

Давешний юнец Николя с русской фамилией привел с собой подружку, и если бы они не были так похожи, Роман решил бы, что она англичанка. Только представительницы этой нации так охотно уродуют себя мешковатой одеждой, тугими пучками и круглыми очочками. Ходячая проповедь, да и только.

«Сейчас начнется», — мысленно вздохнул Роман, широко улыбаясь своим гостям. Он не сомневался, что девица пришла требовать, чтобы он вернул деньги ее спутнику.

— Судьба милосердна ко мне! — воскликнул Роман, садясь на лавку. — Перед смертью меня посетила очаровательная незнакомка.

На самом деле Роман, несмотря ни на что, не собирался умирать, но знать об этом кому-то было необязательно.

«Очаровательная незнакомка» поджала губы, оглянулась по сторонам и спросила, слегка наклонившись к Роману:

— Это ведь вы продали Коле шкатулку? Ну ту, с секретом.

— Я же сказал, что он, — сказал Николя из-за ее спины, но девушка отмахнулась от него и выжидающе посмотрела на Романа.

— Я, — не стал отпираться Роман. — Сделка была честной и законной.

— Да-да, — рассеянно отозвалась девушка. — Мы пришли спросить о том, где вы нашли эту шкатулку.

— Нет, — протянул Роман, жалея, что у лавки не было спинки, на которую он мог бы откинуться. Надо же, все складывалось гораздо лучше, чем он предполагал. — Вы пришли спросить о Хамунаптре.

— Вы знаете о Хамунаптре? — воскликнула девушка с таким удивлением, что Роман даже на секунду обиделся.

— Знаю. Я там был.

— Правда? — глаза девушки стали такого же размера и формы, как и ее очки. — Расскажите, как туда попасть! — возбужденно выпалила она и после секундной паузы добавила: — Пожалуйста.

Роман рассмеялся.

— Правда? — поддразнивая ее, спросил он.

Девушка, не замечая издевки, энергично закивала так, что, казалось, шляпка сейчас слетит с ее головы.

— Да легко!

Девушка подалась вперед, едва не касаясь носом решетки.

— Как? — прошептала она.

Роман тоже наклонился и прошептал:

— Вытащите меня отсюда, и я все расскажу. И даже покажу.

— Но... — девушка задохнулась от возмущения. — Вы не можете так поступить!

— Очень даже могу, — пожал плечами Роман. — Я вам предлагаю честную и выгодную сделку — второй раз подряд, между прочим! — вы вытаскиваете меня из тюрьмы, а я показываю вам дорогу к сокровищам Сети Первого.

— Мне не нужны сокровища, — гордо ответила девушка, вздернув подбородок. — Я ищу знания.

— Да хоть песок, — хмыкнул Роман. — Моя свобода — ваша Хамунаптра. Действуйте, мадемуазель. Причем действуйте быстрее, пока меня не вздернули.

— Но как?

Роман развел руками и улыбнулся.

— Хотите попасть в город мертвых — придумаете, как.

Стражник дернул его, давая понять, что свидание окончено, — чтобы его продлить, достаточно было дать денег охране, но Роман уж точно не собирался платить за бесцельную болтовню, все, что ему надо было, он уже сказал.

— Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, — крикнул Роман через плечо Николя и его так и оставшейся безымянной спутнице.

Он не просто надеялся, он был почти уверен в этом: такие упрямые старые девы, особенно помешанные на чем-то, например, на науке, способны горы свернуть, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Роман готов был биться об заклад, что к завтрашнему вечеру он будет свободен.

 

* * *

— Все, мы можем, наконец, идти отсюда? — спросил Коля, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Тюрьма, все эти клетки, охранники, ружья нервировали его.

— Нет, конечно, — так, словно Коля сказал какую-то глупость, ответила Катя, огляделась и решительно пошла к ближайшему охраннику, на ходу поправляя очки. — Простите, — обратилась она к немолодому мужчине с хитрым взглядом, — как мне вызволить отсюда заключенного, с которым я сейчас разговаривала, Романа де Малини?

— Подайте апелляцию, может, поможет, — равнодушно сказал мужчина. — Хотя вряд ли, казнят-то его уже послезавтра.

— Двести фунтов, и завтра он будет свободен. Идет?

— Я — официальное лицо при исполнении… — выпрямившись во весь свой небольшой рост, начал мужчина.

— Пятьсот фунтов, — перебила его Катя.

— Попытка подкупа официального лица строго карается, — сообщил охранник, однако не слишком грозно, и покосился на своего коллегу, чтобы убедиться, что тот не слышит их разговор.

Катя с досадой закусила губу. Ну и где та легендарная продажность египетских чиновников, которая искупала строгость законов?

Она предложила ему все свои сбережения, но, очевидно, этого было недостаточно.

— Послушайте, — поколебавшись, сказала Катя, — я могу предложить много, очень много денег, столько, что вам хватит до конца жизни.

— Это сколько? — заинтересовался охранник и даже подошел поближе.

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответила Катя.

Охранник фыркнул, и Катя быстро добавила:

— Но много. Вы слышали о Хамунаптре?

— Мифический город?

— Он не мифический! — с жаром воскликнула Катя. — Он существовал на самом деле, и именно там спрятал свои сокровища фараон Сети Первый. И этот заключенный, де Малини, знает, как туда попасть. Отпустите его, и мы привезем вам кучу сокровищ из Хамунаптры.

Охранник расхохотался ей в лицо.

— Ага, нашли дурака.

— Я клянусь, что сдержу слово. Хамунаптра существует, и там хранятся несметные богатства, но добраться до них без помощи де Малини у нас не получится. Поверьте, мы отдадим вам вашу долю, но сначала отпустите де Малини.

Охранник долго смотрел на Катю и когда она уже почти потеряла надежду, сказал неохотно, протягивая ей руку:

— Договорились. Но я иду с вами. Уряд-бару к вашим услугам, мадемуазель.

Катя кисло улыбнулась и пожала его руку.

— Приятно познакомиться. Катерина Пушкарева.

— Приятно будет, когда мы найдем сокровища.

Катя уныло кивнула. У нее появилось чувство, что путешествие к Хамунаптре будет куда сложнее, чем она представляла.

* * *

Романа разбудил неделикатный тычок в ребра.

— Заткнись, хватит орать. Не мешай спать, иначе сам уснешь навсегда.

Он пробурчал что-то в ответ и перевернулся на другой бок. Он был бы рад забыть, что видел во сне, но этот повторяющийся кошмар, эти страшные черные глаза на фоне желтого песка не отпускали его. Даже если бы у него вдруг отшибло память, он не забыл бы те нечеловеческие глаза, которые видел три года назад в Хамунаптре.

* * *

Катя договорилась встретиться с Уряд-бару в кофейне «Гроппи» возле отеля «Шепердс». Уряд-бару заявил, что давно хотел попробовать очень недешевые тамошние сладости, которые так любили европейцы. Было очевидно, что платить за них придется Кате. Впрочем, она подозревала, что из кафе их выгонят, что было бы не удивительно: Роману де Малини, только-только вышедшему из тюрьмы, лохматому, заросшему и грязному, вряд обрадуются другие посетители и официанты. Сразу после посещения тюрьмы Катя и Коля стали собираться в дорогу. Для начала они отправились в Колину квартирку: Катя боялась отпустить его одного не столько из-за возможной опасности, сколько из-за его категорической неспособности брать только нужное. Коля был очень, очень предусмотрителен, и обычно эта предусмотрительность воплощалась в тонне вещей, захваченных им с собой «на всякий случай». Такой, например, как заморозки в пустыне или засуха в Антарктике.

Колина квартира оказалась разгромлена.

— Это не я, — быстро сказал Коля, едва они зашли внутрь. — Я вчера убирался.

Не теряя времени, они торопливо собрали все необходимое («Коля, оставь трубку! Ты даже не куришь, в ней и табака-то нет, зачем она тебе?). Следующим пунктом была квартира Катерины, где, как оказалось, также побывали незваные гости.

— Надо же, — задумчиво сказал Коля, оглядывая разгромленную комнату, — а ваза тети Дуни уцелела.

Эта ваза была одной из немногих семейных реликвий, которые Коле и Кате удалось вывезти с родины. И ее же они ненавидели всеми фибрами души, взяв ее с собой лишь потому, что на этом очень настаивал отец.

— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотала Катя, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не расплакаться. Конечно, ее квартира была той еще дырой, но она потратила немало времени на то, чтобы создать здесь уют, от которого теперь не осталось и следа.

— Мы не идем ни в какую Хамунаптру? — с надеждой спросил Коля.

— Идем, — твердо ответила Катя.

Переночевали они в гостинице — не в «Шепердс», само собой, в другой, поскромнее. И теперь, ожидая Уряд-бару и де Малини, Катя начала вдруг сомневаться в успехе предприятия.

— А вы упорны, мадемуазель, — раздался вдруг за ее спиной насмешливый голос.

Катя резко обернулась и увидела Уряд-бару и незнакомого мужчину. Очень привлекательного мужчину.

— Я буду кофе со льдом, птифур и шоколадный торт. Здесь готовят восхитительный «Захер», рекомендую.

Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, подмигнул Кате, и только тогда она его узнала.

— Вы? — не сдержавшись, удивленно ахнула она.

Гладко выбритый шатен с серо-зелеными глазами был мало похож на грязного и оборванного заключенного, с которым Катя вчера разговаривала.

— Я, — весело подтвердил де Малини и, протянув Кате руку, представился: — Роман де Малини собственной персоной.

— Катерина Пушкарева, — смутившись, ответила Катя.

Де Малини поцеловал ее протянутую руку, отчего Катя смутилась еще больше.

Долговязый официант бесшумно и ловко поставил на стол напитки и многоярусную вазу с пирожными, напоминавшими многим иностранцам в Каире о родном доме.

— Я всегда знал, что у вас, европейцев, ужасный вкус, — кривился Уряд-бару, жадно запихивая в рот одно пирожное за другим. — Все, пошли отсюда.

— Я еще не выпил свой кофе, — возмутился де Малини.

— Угу, — согласился с ним Коля, сосредоточенно заедавший стресс фруктовым пирогом.

— Поверь мне, — проникновенным тоном сказал де Малини, фамильярно приобняв Уряд-бару за плечи, — Хамунаптра никуда не денется. Тысячу лет простояла и еще столько же простоит.

— Три тысячи, — поправила Катя.

— Тем более, — ослепительно улыбнулся де Малини.

— В твоих же интересах, чтобы так оно и было, — сказал Уряд-бару, брезгливо сбрасывая с плеча его руку. — Иначе ты вернешься обратно в тюрьму, тебя вздернут, не успеешь ты войти внутрь, и твое тело долго будет болтаться в назидание остальным заключенным, пока не сгниет и не развалится на куски.

— Поэтично, — оценил де Малини.

Коля поморщился, но продолжил уплетать пирог. Катя подумала, что будет чудом, если де Малини не сбежит до того, как они покинут Каир.

— А вот теперь нам пора, — минут через пятнадцать сказал де Малини, — иначе опоздаем на пароход.

 

* * *

— Чудо, случилось чудо! — воскликнул вдруг по-английски де Малини, когда они поднялись на борт «Короля Георга».

Услышав это восклицание, Катя оторвалась от книги, которую спешно штудировала прямо на ходу — ее вдруг охватили беспочвенные, как выяснилось, сомнения относительно того, правильно ли она помнила имена потомков Сети Первого по мужской линии до четвертого колена, и ей хотелось срочно избавиться от этого досадного пробела в памяти. Рядом с де Малини она увидела невысокого субтильного мужчину с мелкими чертами лица, заметно смахивающего на крысу.

— Старина Винди жив, кто бы мог подумать, — продолжил де Малини с веселым удивлением.

— Не твоими молитвами, — огрызнулся Винди.

— Это да, — не стал спорить де Малини. — Так и я — не твоими, верно?

Винди неприязненно взглянул на него, но ничего не ответил.

— О, и вы здесь, — обращаясь к группе рослых широкоплечих мужчин, выросших за спиной у Винди, сказал де Малини. — Нашел себе новых друзей, Винди? А они уже знают, почему тебя так зовут?

— Потому что моя фамилия Виндроуз, — с достоинством ответил Винди, однако при этом покраснел.

— Утешай себя этим и дальше[1], — рассмеялся де Малини. — А вам, ребята, могу только повторить: кто не успел, тот опоздал.

«Это они, — прошептал на ухо Кате Коля, спрятавшийся за ее спиной. — Это они гнались за мной».

— Все, что ни делается, к лучшему, де Малини, — с американским акцентом сказал один из мужчин, стоявших позади Винди. — Мы упустили твою карту, зато нашли кое-что получше — проводника.

Винди гордо приосанился. Де Малини хохотнул и сказал, пожав плечами:

— Если он доведет вас туда, куда нужно, не заблудится по дороге и не бросит вас на смерть в пустыне, я лично поставлю вам ящик виски в честь такой удачи.

— Ты, гнусный… — начал было Винди, но его перебила Катя, твердым шагом приблизившаяся к американцам.

— Вы! — обвиняюще наставив на них указательный палец, сказала она. — Да как вы смели! Это безобразие! Как только мы вернемся в Каир, я обращусь к властям и добьюсь, чтобы вас посадили за порчу имущества. Вы порвали бесценную книгу Бабынина и сломали мой фикус! Варвары!

С каждым словом Катя воинственно наступала на мужчин, и те, даже будучи вдвое больше нее, опасливо отступали назад.

— Эй, мисс, спокойно, мы вообще не понимаем, о чем вы, — сказал один из них, не перестававший жевать жвачку.

— Он хочет сказать, что мы просим прощения, если сделали что-то не то, — наступив ему на ногу, примирительным тоном сказал его товарищ, единственный из них, кто был в очках. — Мы не знаем ни о каком фикусе.

— Не знают они! — фыркнула Катя. — Хотите сказать, что не вы гнались за моим братом, чтобы отнять у него шкатулку?

Мужчины перевели взгляд на Колю, который попытался слиться с палубой, потом обратно на Катю, и тот, что со жвачкой, сказал с легким презрением:

— За этим-то? Мы просто хотели с ним потолковать, договориться о цене, а он сбежал, как заяц.

— Ну конечно, и в квартиры к нам не вы вламывались.

— Мисс, вы поосторожнее с обвинениями, — лениво посоветовал третий мужчина, ничем не примечательный. — Никуда мы не вламывались.

— Нам Винди вовремя подвернулся, — сказал жевавший.

— Живой проводник всегда лучше карты, — добавил очкарик. — К слову о картах, она ведь у вас, так? Мы готовы ее купить, скажем, за пятьдесят фунтов.

— Джентльмены, вы же это несерьезно? — поинтересовался де Малини.

— Вам-то она все равно не нужна, — сказал очкарик.

— Очень даже нужна! — вставил Коля.

— Боюсь, вы не понимаете, — мягко сказал очкарик, — мы идем в Хамунаптру. И мы до нее дойдем. Вы там будете лишними.

— Во-первых, дойдете вы или нет, это мы еще посмотрим, — отозвался де Малини. — Во-вторых, жадность — это порок. Джентльмены, вы надорветесь, если попытаетесь унести все сокровища.

— Нам они вообще не нужны, — вставила Катя.

— Говори за себя! Вот еще! — одновременно возмутились Уряд-бару и Коля.

— Доказательство того, что Хамунаптра существовала, будет величайшим открытием в египтологии, — оседлала любимого конька Катя. — Я хочу быть первой, кто опишет ее, кто найдет новые знания и, возможно, найдет бесценные книги, которые прольют свет на жизнь Древнего и Среднего царств и…

— А, так вы, как Чемберлен, — бесцеремонно прервал ее жевавший.

— Это наш товарищ, — пояснил четвертый мужчина, у которого были пышные усы. — Тоже искал знания.

— И не пил виски, что его и сгубило, — прибавил жевавший.

— Дизентерия — ужасная болезнь, — чуть побледнев, сказал очкарик.

— Короче, мы все идем в Хамунаптру, — сказал де Малини. — Только попробуйте нас остановить! С нами представитель власти, и если он не вернется в Каир, его коллеги знают, кого в этом винить. Так ведь, Уряд-бару?

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул тот. — Пойду, кхм, отдам распоряжения.

— Хорошо, — сдался очкарик, — мы все идем в Хамунаптру.

— Только по отдельности, — сказал жевавший. — Мы сами по себе, вы сами по себе.

— Посмотрим, кто придет первым, — закончил усатый.

— Так и быть, если там будут книги, мы вам их оставим, — великодушно прибавил четвертый мужчина.

Катю это более чем устраивало.

 

* * *

 

— Вы что, заранее знали, что они будут здесь? — спросила Катя, имея в виду американцев, и присела за столик, на котором де Малини разложил свой внушительный арсенал для проверки, чистки и смазки.

— Понятия не имел.

— Тогда зачем все это? — Катя кивнула на ружья и пистолеты.

— Это всегда пригодится. И, потом, если вы думаете, что Хамунаптра — это лишь груда старых камней, вы ошибаетесь.

— А что? — нахмурилась Катя.

Несмотря на благозвучное название, «Король Георг» был пароходом средней руки, перевозившим преимущественно сомнительные грузы и сомнительных же людей. За три дня пути де Малини очаровал половину экипажа и пассажиров, стал заклятым врагом второй половины, потому что не умел держать рот на замке и сыпал остротами и издевками, периодически выигрывал в карты у других пассажиров и пил больше, чем Катя считала разумным. Однако сейчас, сосредоточенно чистя очередной револьвер, де Малини ничуть не был похож на того обаятельного проходимца, которым Катя привыкла его видеть.

— Много чего, — уклончиво ответил де Малини, явно не желая говорить на эту тему. — Но нам всем крупно повезет, если там будут только сокровища и камни.

Он едва заметно поежился. Катя внимательно на него смотрела, ожидая продолжения, но такового не последовало. Де Малини с удвоенным усердием принялся на следующее ружье, и Катя, посидев еще немного, ушла.

Если бы де Малини спросили, почему он согласился вернуться в Хамунаптру, он ответил бы, что ради свободы и денег. И в общем-то не соврал бы. Но у него были и другие причины, о которых он не хотел думать. Потому что каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о Хамунаптре, он ощущал во рту песок, скрипящий на зубах, чувствовал дыхание раскаленной пустыни на лице и видел те глаза, от которых он покрывался холодным потом. Никогда в жизни он не хотел бы снова это испытать, но что-то тянуло его обратно, словно тот нечеловеческий взгляд взял в плен его душу и не собирался отпускать.

Он не верил в проклятья и прочую сверхъестественную чушь, но для Хамунаптры он готов был сделать исключение. Он едва выбрался оттуда живым, и вовсе не из-за арабов, напавших тогда на его отряд, и не из-за непонятных кочевников. Когда песок под тобой вздыбливается, сбивая с ног, и из него формируется лицо с черными, наводящими ужас глазами, трудно поверить в то, что это просто-напросто галлюцинация. Правда, Роман почти заставил себя в это поверить, но сейчас эта вера стремительно таяла.

 

* * *

У Коли было много достоинств, незаметных невооруженным взглядом, и одним из них была способность к математике. Из-за этого он был персоной нон грата в одном из казино Каира — в остальные Катя его после такого не пустила, — однако американцы и остальные пассажиры парохода об этом не знали, что позволяло Коле в перерывах между приступами морской болезни играть в покер. Игры эти обычно затягивались, заканчиваясь поздно ночью, и Катя, делившая с Колей каюту, злилась на то, что он будил ее, стоило ей только заснуть. В этот раз ее терпение лопнуло.

Услышав, как открывается дверь, Катя взяла увесистую книгу, лежавшую у нее под подушкой, и швырнула ее в сторону двери. Раздавшийся сдавленный крик сказал ей сразу две вещи: очевидную — она попала, и неожиданную — в каюту зашел не Коля, его голос Катя узнала бы. Она быстро увеличила мощность новейшей лампы Смита, вскочила с кровати и увидела у двери незнакомого мужчину, лицо которого было скрыто куфией. Открыты были только глаза и, судя по тому, как мужчина закрывал один из них ладонью, книжка попала точнехонько в цель.

Кате тут же стало совестно. Она хотела было сказать, что он ошибся дверью, и что она не хотела его ударить, но заметила, что в другой руке он держал обнаженную саблю. Катя на мгновение растерянно застыла возле кровати, лихорадочно соображая, что же ей делать. Просто сбежать было невозможно, тем более что незнакомец уже оправился от удара и, опустив руку, повернулся к Кате. Сейчас ей очень пригодился бы один из револьверов де Малини. Но уже через секунду мысль о том, как ей спастись, сменила другая: спасти карту!

Карта лежала на крошечном столике посреди каюты — они с Колей постоянно спотыкались об него, — и Катя метнулась к ней, на миг опередив незнакомца. Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, и Катя могла бы поклясться, что в его взгляде было искреннее сожаление. Затем он взмахнул саблей, и Катя выставила вперед единственное, что она могла противопоставить в этот момент оружию — лампу, которую машинально схватила с прикроватной тумбочки. Мистер Смит определенно конструировал свою лампу без расчета на то, что ей будут отбиваться от сабель. Лампа жалобно хрустнула, и Катя швырнула ее в мужчину, бурнус на котором тут же вспыхнул. Взвизгнув, Катя отскочила подальше от живого факела — чего-чего, а огня она боялась безумно после того, как деревня рядом с имением ее отца сгорела почти дотла. Она рванулась к двери и на пороге столкнулась с другим незнакомцем. Одет и вооружен он был так же, как и первый, и Катя, чье сердце билось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди, оказалась между двух огней. Практически в буквальном смысле слова.

Катя резко шарахнулась вбок, ударившись плечом о косяк, стараясь не столкнуться с мечущимся по комнате горящим мужчиной. В каюте уже нестерпимо пахло паленым мясом, и Катя даже успела удивиться тому, что она это заметила, ведь ей было совсем не до того. Не думая, она швырнула в мужчину шкатулку с картой, но ее удар был как слону дробина. Больше ей отбиваться было нечем, и она одновременно уворачивалась от сабли и от огня, прекрасно понимая, что ей вот-вот конец. Как назло, под руку не попадалось ничего подходящего, вроде книги, что можно было бы швырнуть в нападавшего.

Вскоре Катя, у которой от дыма уже щипало глаза, решила, что все, настал ее смертный час: позади пылал вместе с диваном, на который он упал, первый нападавший, впереди занес для удара саблю второй. Катя хотела зажмуриться, но не могла оторвать взгляд от клинка, в котором отражались языки пламени. Но вместо того, чтоб с размаха опуститься на нее, клинок как-то странно покачнулся, и державший его мужчина рухнул на пол, едва не вонзив саблю Кате в ступню.

Коля, огревший мужчину по голове лопаткой тушения пожара, сначала удивленно посмотрел на поверженного противника, словно не веря, что победил, а затем крикнул:

— Бежим!

Катя перепрыгнула через не такое уж и бездыханное тело и ринулась вслед за Колей к выходу. Только сейчас она услышала стрельбу, доносившуюся с палубы.

— Что происходит? — спросила Катя, закрывая дверь горящей каюты. Жаль, что ее нечем было подпереть.

— На пароход напали!

— Кто?

— Понятия не имею, но их много, они вооружены и настроены очень решительно.

На последнем слоге его голос сорвался — в конце коридора стоял еще один закутанный в куфию мужчина, только этот был с ружьем. Коля выставил перед собой лопатку, но надежды на то, что ею удастся отбиться, было мало.

— А я только-только сорвал большой куш, — печально сказал он.

— Как тебе это, кстати, удалось? — раздался вдруг знакомый голос, за которым последовал громкий выстрел.

Катя и Коля напряглись, ожидая, что кого-то из них вот-вот пронзит пуля. Однако оба остались целы и невредимы в отличие от их несостоявшегося убийцы, который коротко вскрикнул и упал лицом вниз.

— Так как тебе это удалось? — повторил де Малини, опуская руку, в которой держал пистолет.

— Ч-что? — переспросил Коля, все еще держа перед собой лопатку.

— Столько выиграть. Я следил за тобой — ты не жульничал, — сказал де Малини, усмехаясь, и неожиданно рявкнул громко и раздраженно: — Чего застыли? Шевелитесь, если не хотите пойти на дно вместе с пароходом.

Круто развернувшись, он побежал наверх, и через мгновение Катя с Колей последовали за ним. Перешагивая через очередное тело, Катя поймала себя на мысли, что начинает к этому привыкать.

 

* * *

На палубе царил хаос. Если точнее, огненный хаос: судя по всему, не только Катя этой ночью примерила на себя роль Герострата.

— Пригнитесь, — коротко бросил Роман и выстрелил куда-то в густую тень кокпита, которую не мог рассеять даже пылающий на палубе огонь.

И попал — в тени послышалось хрипение и звук падающего тела, которые удалось расслышать во внезапно наступившей в перестрелке короткой паузе. Но уже через секунду вновь раздались выстрелы, и Катя окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит. Одно было ясно: пароход вот-вот пойдет ко дну, и надо было спасаться. Вот только Катя не представляла, как это можно сделать.

Краем глаза она заметила, что кто-то выводил из стойла лошадей, среди которых были и их собственные, чтобы те не сгорели.

— Быстрее, быстрее, не высовывайтесь и пошевеливайтесь!

Де Малини побежал вперед, к еще не занявшемуся огнем концу палубы, отстреливаясь на ходу. Катя только диву давалась, как он умудрялся попадать в цель, да еще и не перепутать врагов с союзниками — американцами, стрелявшими с двух рук.

— Прыгай, — скомандовал де Малини, когда они добежали до края палубы.

Но Катя его не услышала.

— Карта! — вспомнила вдруг она о шкатулке, оставшейся в каюте.

Она повернулась было, чтобы ринуться обратно, но де Малини и Коля остановили ее.

— Я ваша карта, — бросил де Малини. — А теперь прыгай!

— Куда?

Он махнул рукой, показывая на воду.

— Но я…

Де Малини, не желавший терять времени, не стал слушать ее возражения, и, схватив ее за талию, попросту выбросил за борт. Катя, не ожидавшая такого, даже не сопротивлялась.

— Вообще-то, — медленно, словно находясь в каком-то ступоре, сказал Коля, — она не умеет плавать.

Де Малини чертыхнулся и прыгнул вслед за Катей. Над ухом у Коли просвистела пуля, немедленно приведя его в чувства, и, вздрогнув, он прыгнул вслед за де Малини. В отличие от Кати, он плавать умел. По-собачьи. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он сумеет добраться до берега.

 

* * *

Когда Катя оказалась на берегу и смогла наконец разжать руки, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в рубашку де Малини, она первым делом влепила своему спасителю пощечину.

— Никогда так больше не делайте!

— Между прочим, я спас тебе жизнь, — возмутился де Малини.

Катю это смягчило, но не намного.

— Там осталась карта, — вздохнула она, глядя на почти погрузившийся в воду пароход. — Это была не только карта пути к Хамунаптре, но и указание на то, где искать Книгу мертвых, я почти в этом уверена. Мне не хватило совсем чуть-чуть времени, чтобы полностью ее расшифровать. Как мы теперь доберемся до Хамунаптры? У нас же ничего нет.

В этот момент, подтверждая ее слова, Винди крикнул с противоположного берега — река в этом месте была достаточно узкая, и его было хорошо слышно:

— Ты проиграл, де Малини! Лошади-то у нас.

— Поздравляю, Винди, — крикнул в ответ Роман. — Зато мы на правильном берегу, а вы нет.

Да, все-таки река была здесь очень узкой: грязные ругательства Винди, а потом и американцев, также благополучно выбравшихся на берег, было очень хорошо слышно.

— Это радует, — сказала Катя, — но не меняет того, что у нас ничего нет. Даже обуви, — добавила она, посмотрев на свои босые ноги. — Пешком и без припасов мы до Хамунаптры живыми не доберемся.

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Коля, засовывая руку за пазуху, — кое-что у нас есть.

И он потряс перед носом Катя увесистым мешочком с деньгами.

— Я же сказал, что сорвал куш. Чистое золото, я проверял. Не играть же мне было с ними на эти их доллары.

Де Малини рассмеялся и одобрительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Далеко пойдешь, — добродушно сказал он.

Катя решила, что с лекцией о вреде азартных игр можно пока повременить.

 

* * *

— Вы это видели?! Нет, вы это видели? Это же грабеж в чистом виде! Я покупаю только трех верблюдов! Трех, а не все твое стадо и жену в придачу! — кипятился Коля, размахивая руками. Он азартно торговался с арабом, продававшим верблюдов, и сбросил уже половину первоначальной и, безусловно, завышенной цены.

— Заплати ему уже и пойдем, — сказал де Малини. Торг мог продолжаться до бесконечности, как говорится, пока не сдохнет либо падишах, либо осел. Роман ставил на падишаха, которым был хитрый и упрямый араб.

Коля неохотно отдал деньги и взял поводья четырех верблюдов, опасливо стараясь держаться подальше от них, чтобы случайно не быть оплеванным. Верблюдов было четыре, потому что Уряд-бару тоже выплыл на этот берег, обругал де Малини и остальных за то, что бросили его на проходе на верную смерть, и заявил, что за это его доля возросла вдвое. Спорить с ним никто не стал, потому что на это попросту не было сил. Хорошо еще, что до лагеря торговых кочевников было недалеко — там они нашли приют и транспортное средство.

Пока Коля покупал верблюдов, Катя переодевалась в женском шатре, и когда она вышла, Роман сказал вполголоса:

— Верблюды могли бы достаться нам бесплатно, достаточно было отдать за них твою сестру.

Темные восточные шаровары и бордовая туника западного кроя не скрывали ни плавных изгибов Катиных бедер и груди, ни ее тонкой талии, а наброшенный на голову платок, с прикрепленной к нему полупрозрачной вуалью, закрывавшей нижнюю половину ее лица, придавали ей вид загадочной роковой красавицы.

Роман даже пожалел, что твердо придерживался правила не заводить интрижек с заказчиками, какими бы привлекательными они ни были.

— Точно, он еще и приплатил бы, — согласился с Романом Уряд-бару, восторженно цокая языком.

— Вы о чем?

— Ни о чем, — хором ответили Кате мужчины.

— Выдвигаемся, — распорядился Роман, залезая на верблюда. — Американцы все равно нас опередят, так что надо постараться не слишком сильно от них отстать.

— Сколько времени займет путь? — спросил Коля.

— Неделю как минимум, — ответил Роман. — Возможно, полторы. Это если не попадем в песчаную бурю.

Коля тоскливо посмотрел на простиравшуюся перед ними пустыню и понял, что живым он до Хамунаптры не дойдет. Он уже тысячу раз успел пожалеть о том, что купил у де Малини ту злосчастную шкатулку.

 

* * *

Катя предпочла бы, чтобы верблюды были кораблями пустыни не только в переносном, но и в прямом смысле: на морских судах, по крайней мере, она не страдала от морской болезни. Он ритмичной качки ее мутило, кожа чесалась от пота, а все тело болело от долгих часов, проведенных в неудобной позе — Катя никогда не думала, что такие мягкие на вид верблюды могут быть такими адски неудобными! Коля жаловался на то же самое, только в два раза громче и больше. Уряд-бару не отставал от него, то и дело вытирая пот большим клетчатым платком, но, несмотря на это, выглядел бодрым и полным сил. Де Малини ехал молча, лишь время от времени отпуская сомнительные шутки, и чем ближе они были к Хамунаптре, тем мрачнее он становился.

К концу шестого дня, перед очередной ночевкой под казавшимся бездонным открытым небом Катя внезапно осознала, что все то, что так раздражало ее, стало успокаивать: мерная поступь Карамельки, как она назвала своего верблюда, едва слышное шуршание песка, бесконечные ряды однообразных барханов и безоблачная синь над головой. Даже жара как будто спала, и пустыня больше не казалась раскаленным адом. Было что-то умиротворяющее в ее тихой бескрайней безлюдности.

— Вы верите в то, что древние египтяне болтали о загробном мире, богах и тому подобном? — спросил Катю де Малини, когда они сидели у костра.

Он нес первую вахту, а Кате просто не спалось. Коля и Уряд-бару храпели неподалеку.

— Не знаю. — Она подтянула колени к груди и положила на них подбородок, задумчиво глядя не на пламя, а на песок под ее ногами. — Но… как цивилизация они были очень умными и талантливыми, взять хотя бы пирамиды — не верю, что отсталый и невежественный народ мог такое соорудить. Возможно, они знали что-то об устройстве мира, что ученые еще не открыли. В конце концов, они были ближе ко времени зарождения человечества, чем мы. А потом это знание стало им ненужно — все были слишком заняты войнами и деньгами, — и было потеряно.

— Да вы, оказывается, эзотеристка, — хмыкнул Роман.

— Каждый день ученые изобретают и открывают что-то новое, — пожала плечами Катя, — глупо было бы думать, что мы знаем о мире все.

— А жаль, — отозвался де Малини.

— Хамунаптру называют городом мертвых, потому что, по преданиям, там спрятана Книга мертвых. В Новом царстве Книгой мертвых назывались заклинания, которые должны были облегчить фараону переход в загробную жизнь. Их писали на свитках и клали в саркофаг. Но некоторые верят, что существует самая первая Книга мертвых, написанная в Древнем царстве, и там собраны все тайны жизни и смерти. Если я ее найду, я вам переведу. Может, там вы найдете все ответы.

— Не уверен, что они мне понравятся.

— Да, истина она такая, — согласилась Катя, и они надолго замолкли.

Утром они нагнали американцев.

 

* * *

— Между прочим, с нами высокопоставленный чиновник, — сказала Катя. Уряд-бару приосанился. — Его будут искать.

Улыбки американцев ясно дали понять, что те думали об этой угрозе. «Да пусть хоть обыщутся, пустыня большая, а мы к тому времени будем далеко». Ничто не мешало им убить конкурентов здесь и сейчас и продолжить путь к Хамунаптре. Пусть на пароходе казалось, что они все мирно обсудили и пришли к компромиссу, сейчас те договоренности ничего не стоили. Ветра пустыни сорвали с американцев налет цивилизованности и вежливости, обнажив их суть. Но Катя все равно не собиралась отступать, только не теперь, когда она была так близка к цели. Никакие американцы с их отрядом вооруженных до зубов аборигенов ей не помеха!

— Предлагаю сделку, — быстро сказала она. — Никто из вас не знает древнеегипетского, в отличие от меня. А египтяне известны своим коварством и хитрыми ловушками. Древние египтяне, — поправилась она, глядя на недружелюбные лица местных.

— Как благородно и альтруистично с вашей стороны, мисс, — ответил очкарик, которого звали Даниэль Кармайкл.

— Книга Мертвых — моя, — заявила Катя. Уряд-бару за ее спиной многозначительно кашлянул, а Коля возмущенно хрюкнул. — И десять процентов добычи.

— За чтение пары иероглифов? — спросил Тед Баркер, который и здесь жевал жвачку.

— За то, что помогу вам сохранить жизни, — твердо сказал Катя.

Американцы переглянулись, и Крис Дженкинс сказал, плюнув сквозь зубы:

— Пять.

— Семь.

— По рукам.

Дальше они шли все вместе.

 

* * *

Хамунаптра была не такой, какой Катя ее представляла. Не то чтобы она ожидала чего-то грандиозного, но груда камней и песок ее разочаровали.

Лагерь разбили у окраины города. Де Малини настоял на усиленной охране.

— Местные бедуины не любят, когда кто-то посягает на Хамунаптру, — коротко пояснил он, вглядываясь в гряду барханов впереди.

Винди заметно передернуло, и он покрепче сжал пистолет, который не выпускал из рук с тех пор, как они подошли к городу.

Раскопки начались на следующий день, и они тоже были не такими интересными, как Катя воображала. Пока нанятые американцами рабочие копали, Катя сидела, у входа в палатку, уткнувшись носом в книгу, которую одолжила у Кармайкла. Твен был хорош при любых обстоятельствах.

 

* * *

За пару дней Катя прочитала книгу, изучила окрестности Хамунаптры, опасаясь, впрочем, уходить далеко, чтобы не потеряться, и начала смертельно скучать. Предполагалось, что сокровища и Книга мертвых ждут их внизу, в подземных катакомбах и залах, оставшихся от Хамунаптры, но добраться до них было непросто.

Коля и Уряд-бару резались в карты с Баркером и Дженкинсом, а Роман либо лежал в тени, заложив руки за голову, или же сидел, настороженно поглядывая по сторонам.

На рассвете третьего дня на них напали. Катя проснулась от криков и выстрелов снаружи. Она вскочила и ринулась было к выходу, но Коля, с которым она делила палатку, схватил ее за руку.

— Сиди! — прошипел он. — Убьют же!

— Я могу помочь!

— Закидаешь их цитатами из Твена? Не дергайся!

Они сидели, напряженно вслушиваясь в то, что происходило за пределами палатки, и постепенно выстрелы стихли. Не успела Катя предложить Коле пойти и посмотреть, что случилось, как полог был откинут снаружи.

— Проснитесь и пойте, — жизнерадостно сказал де Малини. — У нас были гости, но, думаю, вы не обидитесь, что не успели с ними познакомиться.

Трупы нападавших и двоих погибших своих закопали подальше от лагеря.

— Что им было нужно? — спросил Коля.

— Чтобы мы убрались подальше отсюда. Обратно, откуда мы пришли, или на тот свет — неважно.

— Но почему?

— Кто знает? — задумчиво ответил де Малини.

* * *

Если бы бедуины захотели тихо прирезать их во сне, им это, без сомнения, удалось бы: Роман легко проскользнул мимо выставленных охранников, которые дремали на посту.

В паре часов ходьбы от Хамунаптры был крошечный оазис — недостаточно большой, чтобы в нем жить, но прудик, больше похожий на огромную лужу, и несколько пальм там имелись.

Роман знал, что эта прогулка была опасной, понимал, что она могла закончиться ничем, но все равно шел туда. Интуиция его редко подводила, и он наделся, что не подведет и сейчас. С того первого раза, когда он был в Хамунаптре, Роман помнил не только те страшные черные глаза, которые не могли принадлежать человеку, но и другие, тоже черные, но человеческие, совсем не пугающие.

 

Когда ужас, погнавший его прочь от Хамунаптры и той дьявольщины, что там творилась, немного рассеялся, и к Роману вернулась ясность мысли, он осознал несколько неприятных вещей: его подстрелили — по касательной, но больно, — и у него не было с собой ничего, что поможет выжить в пустыне. Только наоборот, навсегда облегчить его страдания. Возвращаться в Хамунаптру было исключено. Стиснув зубы и зажимая рукой раненое плечо, Роман пошел туда, где находился небольшой оазис. Если, конечно, он не ошибся с направлением — в голове до сих пор стоял туман.

К оазису Роман доплелся уже почти в полной темноте. Его знобило, руку дергало, ноги заплетались, губы обметало, но он упорно брел вперед, уже отчаявшись дойти до оазиса. Силуэты финиковых пальм впереди он принял за галлюцинацию. Впрочем, когда ствол этой галлюцинации царапнул ему руку, Роман поверил, что спасен. Хоть ненадолго.

Его сил хватило лишь на последний рывок к пруду. Напившись так, что, казалось, вода у него сейчас польется из ушей, Роман вернулся к пальме и заснул, положив руку на пистолет.

Разбудили его голоса, раздававшиеся над головой. Не открывая глаз, Роман хотел было поудобнее перехватить пистолет, словно бы во сне… и обнаружил, что его нигде нет. О чем говорили незваные гости, он не понимал, но судя по тону, ничего хорошего Романа в будущем не ждало. А ладно, умирать, так с музыкой. Он уже готов был вскочить и броситься на врагов, сколько бы их ни было, но не успел даже приподняться, как его остановило колено на его груди.

Бедуин, чье лицо было нехарактерно открыто, был похож на европейца, и это сбивало с толку.

— Лежать, — приказал он, посильнее надавив Роману на грудь, и тот грязно выругался. И только потом сообразил, что бедуин говорил по-французски!

Один из двух его спутников сказал что-то на своем языке, и бедуин резко ответил ему так же, а затем снова по-французски сказал, глядя Роману в глаза:

— Ты упорный. — Кажется, в его голосе было едва различимое одобрение. — Пустыня любит упорных. Пусть она решает, жить тебе или умереть.

Он убрал колено с груди Романа, чуть помедлил, опершись рукой о землю, и наконец поднялся на ноги.

— Если тебе удастся выжить, не попадайся нам на пути, — предупредил он. — Пустыня может быть милосердной столько, сколько захочет. Мы — лишь раз.

Все трое оседлали лошадей и поскакали прочь. Правда, перед тем, как развернуть лошадь, кочевник посмотрел на Романа долгим пристальным взглядом, словно хотел сказать что-то.

Когда бедуины скрылись из виду, Роман сел, не обращая внимания на протестующие против такого обращения руку и грудь, и вдруг почувствовал под рукой нечто твердое, едва прикрытое тонким слоем песка. Это был не его пистолет, как он надеялся, а баклажка. Не слишком большая, но воды в ней могло хватить, чтобы добраться до ближайшего лагеря кочевников, мимо которого отряд Романа проходил по пути к Хамунаптре. Оставалось надеяться, что они еще не снялись с места. Рядом с баклажкой лежали несколько сушеных фиников, явно упавших не с пальм.

Роман не стал размышлять о причинах такой необычайной щедрости бедуина — только он мог оставить ему эти подарки. Неважно, чем тот руководствовался, главное, что теперь у Романа появился шанс выжить, и он не собирался упускать этот шанс.

Напившись вдоволь, перевязал руку лоскутом рубашки, наполнил фляжку водой и пошел туда, где, по его прикидкам, располагался лагерь кочевников.

Иногда, одинокими бессонными ночами, когда он терял надежду на то, что выберется живым из этой чертовой пустыни, ему вспоминались глаза того бедуина, который подарил ему жизнь.

 

 

И вот сегодня он снова увидел эти глаза. Когда бедуины напали на лагерь, у Романа, как всегда, была одна-единственная задача: не умереть. Ну, а если этого все же избежать не удастся, то подороже продать свою жизнь. Однако в пылу сражения, когда он оказался лицом к лицу с высоким широкоплечим бедуином, Роман не смог нажать на курок, потому что узнал эти глаза. Это был не обман воображения, потому что его противник тоже узнал его, это было ясно. И вместо того, чтобы продолжить сражаться, они разошлись, обрушившись со всей силой на других врагов.

Перед тем, как нападавшие бросились бежать, подавленные если не численным, то уж точно огневым превосходством, Роман невольно нашел взглядом «своего» бедуина, и тот повернулся к нему, словно прочел его мысли.

Минуту спустя его и след простыл, но Роман почти не сомневался, что они поняли друг друга.

 

* * *

При любых других обстоятельствах Роман ни за что бы его не услышал. Но сейчас все его чувства были обострены, и он так напряженно вслушивался в царившую вокруг тишину, что едва уловимые шаги, шуршание песка, шелест одежды звучали для него громче колокольного звона.

— Я бы предложил тебе вина, Премьер Крю, например, но, увы, чего нет, того нет, — сказал Роман, не оборачиваясь. — С устрицами здесь тоже неважно, а вот финикам можно отдать должное.

— Ты упрям и глуп, — раздался у него над ухом мягкий и едва уловимо насмешливый голос. — И ты совсем не ценишь собственную жизнь.

— Зато ее ценишь ты, — усмехнулся Роман, по-прежнему не поворачивая головы. — Кстати, благодарить за спасение моей жизни не буду, потому что именно из-за тебя она оказалась в опасности.

— Любой, кто приходит в Хамунаптру незваным, обречен, — сообщил бедуин и наконец сел напротив Романа.

Лицо его вновь было открыто. Он мало изменился, разве что черты лица стали более резкими, из-за чего нос казался больше.

— Вашими стараниями, — зло ответил Роман.

— В том числе, — кивнул бедуин. — Вы, европейцы вечно суетесь, куда не следует, вы желаете заполучить то, что другие народы хранили веками, словно имеете на это право, и не слушаете, что вам говорят.

— Потому что вы сначала стреляете, а потом говорите, — огрызнулся Роман. — Что там, в Хамунаптре? Что вы так ревностно охраняете?

Даже в тусклом свете лампы было видно, с каким раздражением посмотрел на него бедуин. Как на тупого ученика, не способного сложить «два» и «два».

— Мы охраняем не город. Мы охраняем от города. От того, что в нем сокрыто.

— И что это? — вновь спросил Роман, начиная заводиться.

Бедуин пожал плечами и сказал бесстрастно:

— Вы сами узнаете, если получится. Или мы остановим вас раньше. Иного не дано.

— Ну конечно, а объяснить по-человечески ты не в состоянии.

— А вы уйдете? Твои спутники послушают меня?

Роман вынужден был признать, что нет. Ни американцы, которых ослепила близость наживы, ни эта русская, чья преданность науке граничила с фанатизмом.

— Один раз тебе уже повезло, — сказал бедуин. — Зачем ты снова искушаешь судьбу?

— У меня нет выбора, — буркнул Роман.

— В таком случае ты скоро сам все поймешь, — склонив голову, сказал бедуин.

Глаза его казались бездонными черными озерами, от которых по спине бежали мурашки. При свете дня эти глаза были намного красивее, цвета горького шоколада, и гораздо теплее.

— Где ты так научился говорить по-французски? — спросил Роман не то, что собирался.

Да, ему было любопытно, черт побери! В устах бедуина родной французский был изысканным блюдом, приправленным специей акцента так, что немедленно хотелось попробовать его на вкус.

Ответом Роману было выразительное молчание, лучше всяких слов дававшее понять, что эта тема не обсуждается.

— Как хоть тебя зовут-то? — поинтересовался Роман, внезапно почувствовав себя выжатым как лимон.

— Можешь называть меня Андрэ.

— Как же я сразу не догадался? — широко улыбнулся Роман. — Это же типичное бедуинское имя — Андрэ. В нем так и чувствуется дыхание пустыни.

— Порой пустыня покровительствует тем, кого стоило бы удушить еще в колыбели за чересчур длинный язык, — невыразительно сказал Андрэ, но Роман мог поклясться, что на его губах промелькнула улыбка.

— А меня зовут Роман де Малини. Приятно познакомиться.

— Теперь мы сможем найти друг друга в загробном мире, — сказал Андрэ.

— Мило, но это будет ой как нескоро.

— Если вы не уйдете из Хамунаптры, это случится раньше, чем ты думаешь. Так или иначе. Прощай.

Андрэ легко поднялся на ноги и скрылся во тьме, задев Романа подолом бурнуса.

— Увидимся, — сказал ему в спину Роман.

У него было огромное искушение плюнуть на все и сбежать вот прямо сейчас. Или вслед за Андрэ, или подальше от Хамунаптры, он еще не решил, но это уже было непринципиально. Жаль, что он не мог этого сделать.

Роман тяжело вздохнул и побрел обратно к лагерю. Его никто не хватился и не заметил, и он с трудом преодолел желание устроить переполох, только чтобы продемонстрировать прискорбное отсутствие профессионализма. Чего, впрочем, следовало ожидать. Американцы могли сколько угодно хорохориться и трясти деньгами, но правда была в том, что у них не хватило средств нанять два отряда, наемников-военных и чернорабочих. А чего можно было ожидать от людей, которые согласились одновременно и охранять, и копать? Это только Катрин и Николя верили в то, что с американцами у них больше шансов на успех и выживание, а на самом деле бабушка надвое сказала. Бежать, сверкая пятками, всегда лучше одному, в крайнем случае, в малочисленной компании. Меньше вероятности, что тебя собьют с ног свои же или отдадут врагу, чтобы откупиться.

До рассвета было совсем близко, и Роман не стал даже пытаться уснуть. Он лежал, глядя в небо, пока оно окончательно не посветлело.

 

* * *

Вход в подземные тоннели они нашли раньше, чем бедуины успели приготовиться к новой атаке. Точнее, сначала они нашли дверь из темного металла, настолько массивную, что ее, вероятно, не удалось бы взорвать с первого раза. К счастью, это и не понадобилось, потому что у них была Катрин, которая внимательно изучила иероглифы на двери, только что не обнюхала их, потом отмерила восемь шагов назад, десять влево, потом еще десять назад и сказала уверенно, ткнув себе под ноги: «Копайте». Под песком обнаружился давно пересохший колодец, на стенке которого, метрах в двух от края был рычаг. Его с большим трудом удалось повернуть, и все вздрогнули, когда дверь начала с лязгом и грохотом отодвигаться в сторону. До конца она так и не открылась, но и этого проема хватило, чтобы войти внутрь. Стоило первому человеку, наемнику с факелом, войти внутрь, как налетевший порыв ветра поднял в воздух песок и щедро окропил им искателей сокровищ.

— Вроде бы, признаков песчаной бури не было, — пробормотал Кармайкл, отплевываясь от песка.

— Это нам благословение от бога пустыни, — хохотнул Дженкинс.

— Или проклятие, — вполголоса заметил Николя, и сестра шикнула на него, чтобы не говорил глупостей.

За дверью обнаружилась лестница, на удивление чистая, без пыли и паутины, покрытая лишь тонким слоем песка. Дошедший до последней ступеньки наемник поднял было ногу, чтобы ступить на пол, но Катрин крикнула:

— Стой!

О том, что в подобных местах обычно бывало множество ловушек, знали все, и Роман подозревал, что американцы не остановили наемника, просто потому, что так было проще всего обезвредить капкан. Ловля на живца всегда дает эффект.

Катрин осмотрела ступеньки, нашла на третьей сверху едва заметный иероглиф, нахмурилась, перешла на пятую ступеньку, нашла еще один иероглиф, и, наконец, нажала на камень сбоку восьмой ступеньки.

— Все, — сказала она. — Теперь должно быть безопасно.

— Должно быть? — переспросил Баркер, сплюнул и жестом приказал наемнику спускаться.

Тот, поколебавшись, осторожно поставил ногу на пол, потом вторую, сделал несколько нерешительных шагов и, поняв, что еще жив, широко улыбнулся. Роман подумал, что в этот самый момент несчастного должно было поразить копье, вылетевшее из стены, или поглотить пламя, вырвавшееся из пола. Но нет, ничего такого не произошло, и все облегченно выдохнули. И тут же вздрогнули, когда факелы на стенах зала, куда вела лестница, вдруг зажглись сами собой.

— Автоматическая система, — в голосе Кармайкла было неподдельное восхищение.

Катрин кивнула так, словно ничего другого она и не ожидала.

Сам зал не представлял собой ничего интересного, в нем не было ничего, кроме входа в тоннель в дальнем углу.

— Ваша книга, наши сокровища, — напомнил Дженкинс Катрин, когда тоннель привел их к развилке.

— И семь процентов добычи, — не осталась та в долгу.

Дальше они пошли каждый своим путем, благо коридоров впереди было шесть. Роман заметил, что Уряд-бару скользнул в самый дальний коридор, который никто не выбрал. «Тем лучше, — рассеянно подумал Роман, следуя за Катрин. — Может, сгинет там бесследно».

— Смотрите, Анубис! — воскликнула Катрин, когда они зашли в просторный зал, в центре которого стояла высокая статуя человека с головой шакала.

— Трудно его не заметить, — фыркнул Николай и приблизился к статуе. — Это что, золото? — спросил он, трогая инкрустацию золотого цвета на постаменте. Постаменте, на котором, как ни странно, не было ни одного иероглифа. Роман видел достаточно древностей, чтобы понимать, что золотой узор был исключительно для украшения и не нес никакой смысловой нагрузки.

Больше в зале ничего не было, и Катрин начала ходить вокруг статуи, проводя рукой по инкрустации. Николя и Роман между тем методично обшарили все стены в поисках чего-то, что могло указать на тайник. Но все было бесполезно.

— Книга должна быть здесь! — сказала наконец Катя, глядя на постамент так, словно хотела пнуть его ногой. — Анубис был богом загробного мира, проводником в царство мертвых. Если они спрятали Книгу мертвых здесь, было бы логично, если бы ее охранял Анубис. Но я не знаю, как открыть постамент. Они не оставили ни одной подсказки.

— Хм…

Роман, которому уже порядком надоели спертый затхлый воздух и полутьма, подошел к рюкзаку, оставленному у входа, и вынул оттуда увесистый молот.

— Что ты?..

Закончить Катрин не успела: Роман со всей силы ударил по постаменту и с удовольствием услышал треск камня.

— Отойдите подальше, — приказал он Катрин и Николя. — Не хочу, чтобы Анубис проводил вас на тот свет. В буквальном смысле слова.

Статуя рухнула через пятнадцать минут напряженной работы молотом.

— Тяжеленная какая, — пропыхтел Коля, с кряхтением толкая крышку саркофага, который скрывался в постаменте.

— Чтобы не выбрался, — пошутил Роман и постарался отогнать мысль о том, что это могло быть совсем не шуткой.

Судя по горящим глазам, Катрин предвкушала, что увидит в саркофаге как минимум полное собрание сочинений всех фараонов Египта. Если там будет мумия, уже хорошо, а то сколько раз бывало, что саркофаги находили пустыми.

Наконец им удалось сдвинуть крышку ровно настолько, чтобы она не рухнула на пол и можно было заглянуть внутрь.

— Мумия, — разочарованно сказала Катрин, увидев то, что лежало в саркофаге, но тут же оживилась: — И книга!

На груди мумии — мумия как мумия, ничего особенного, — и впрямь лежала книга. Вернее, ее древнеегипетский эквивалент.

— Это она, — сорвавшимся голосом сказала Катрин. — Книга мертвых.

Затаив дыхание, она осторожно взяла тяжелый свиток. Роман напрягся, готовый в любой момент оттолкнуть ее в сторону, если активируется какая-нибудь ловушка, но обошлось. Или нет: Роману показалось, что земля у него под ногами задрожала.

— Идемте отсюда, — сказал он, озабоченно поглядывая на потолок — будет обидно, если он в эту минуту обвалится им на головы.

— Но…

— Идемте. Если все будет в порядке — вернемся.

Прижав книгу к груди, Катрин неохотно последовала за ним, то и дело оглядываясь на открытый саркофаг.

 

* * *

К счастью, тоннели не обрушились. Впрочем, выйдя наверх, Катрин ушла с головой в книгу и не проявила особого энтузиазма насчет возвращения к саркофагу. Зато Николя очень рвался обратно, явно надеясь найти сокровища. Роман и сам подумывал о том, не пойти ли ему помочь американцам, но решил, что не стоит. Конечно, это из-за мадемуазель Пушкаревой он оказался здесь, но Роману все равно не хотелось, чтобы ее прирезали бедуины или изнасиловали рабочие. Поэтому он и сам остался с ней, и Николя не отпустил — на всякий пожарный. А потом поднялись американцы, довольные и оживленные. Судя по всему, они нашли зал с золотой стеной, и теперь думали, как лучше содрать золото, чтобы не слишком сильно повредить испещренные иероглифами панели. Обсуждая это, они перебрасывали друг другу украшенные золотом и драгоценными камнями запечатанные кувшинчики, содержимое которых было неизвестно.

— Хм, странно, — пробормотала себе под нос Катрин, изучая свиток, — здесь говорится о воскрешении Сета, об Исиде, об Амоне… Так… кажется, это предупреждение, тут говорится об опасности, но я пока не понимаю, о какой. Вот это ясно… почти: «Истинные слова идут из сердца, не изо рта». Кстати, — тут она подняла голову и посмотрела на Романа, — мы понятия не имеем, как звучал древнеегипетский в любом периоде. Можем только предполагать. Вокализация транскрипций очень условна, она была создана для удобства самих египтологов. Правда, некоторые ученые считают, что перенос коптского произношения на древнеегипетский — научный метод, но я с ним не согласна, потому что… — она осеклась, видя полное отсутствие у Романа интереса к этой теме. — В общем, вот это предложение могло произноситься как угодно, но мы читаем его как…

Она на одном дыхании произнесла длинную фразу, показавшуюся Роману полной тарабарщиной, и озадаченно посмотрела на свиток.

— Я не понимаю, это какая-то бессмыслица.

— Точно, — согласился Роман.

И тут же снова почувствовал, как задрожала земля. Вот только на этот раз ему это не показалось.

— Землетрясение? — удивился Николя.

Раздавшийся из подземелья дикий крик и взметнувшийся вверх фонтан песка высотой не меньше пяти метров делал эту версию маловероятной. Второй фонтан, уже золотисто-черный, взметнулся еще выше и совсем рядом с Романом. Когда песок осыпался на землю, черные вкрапления в нем шустро побежали в разные стороны, оказавшись скорпионами. Все произошло так стремительно, что никто не успел ничего понять. Едва первые скорпионы добрались до людей — кто-то кричал, кто-то, как Катрин, замер на месте, — как из-под земли вырвался еще один фонтан, только на этот раз он был сплошь черным.

— Бежим, — скомандовал Роман, выйдя из ступора и давя тяжелым ботинком ближайшего скорпиона.

Но убежать не удалось.

Со стороны входа в тоннели снова раздался крик, уже мало похожий на человеческий, и из двери, спотыкаясь и шатаясь, выбежала фигура, облепленная черным и красным. Воя, человек упал и начал кататься по земле, надеясь стряхнуть с себя скорпионов, которые не просто жалили его — присмотревшись, Роман увидел, что те запускали свои неестественно острые хвосты и клешни в плоть и вырывали из нее целые куски. Эти скорпионы были определенно не божьими созданиями.

Отбиваясь от злобных тварей, Роман с легкой тошнотой смотрел на то, как от корчащегося на земле человека остаются одни кости, и не сразу заметил на пальце его руки, судорожно загребающей песок, знакомый перстень. Это был — или, скорее, уже не был — Уряд-бару. Во второй руке у него был такой же кувшинчик, как у американцев.

Когда скорпионы схлынули со своей жертвы, голые кости с красными ошметками ничем не напоминали человека. Смертоносные создания подхватили кувшин и деловито поволокли в подземелье, а их собратья начали атаковать остальных с удвоенной силой. Крики людей смешались с выстрелами и ржанием лошадей, которых скорпионы также не щадили. Какой идиот решил стрелять по скорпионам? А, ясно, Кармайкл и Николя.

— Надо убираться отсюда!

— Что происходит?! — задыхаясь, спросила Катрин, отбиваясь от скорпионов свитком — хоть какая-то польза от него была.

— Понятия не имею, — крикнул в ответ Роман, орудуя молотом.

Американцы, находившиеся ближе всего к походному стойлу, были уже на полпути к спасению, но именно им приходилось тяжелее всего, скорпионы уже облепили их ноги так, что двигаться было трудно. Хорошо еще, что это были не императорские скорпионы длиной в двадцать сантиметров, от них никто бы не ушел живым.

За спиной Романа послышался особенно громкий и, кажется, ликующий вопль. Обернувшись, за что он тут же заплатил раной на лодыжке, Роман увидел, что один из наемников стоит в кольце огня. Как ни странно, скорпионы горели очень хорошо, трескаясь, словно передержанные на огне каштаны, и это — вот нелепость-то! — напомнило Роману о доме. Впрочем, он тут же выбросил из головы идиотские мысли и полез в карман за зажигалкой, старой и ненадежной. Он надеялся, что на этот раз она его не подведет.

Да, скорпионы и впрямь лопались с тем же звуком, что и каштаны, но оставляли после себя жирную черную копоть и пепел и ничего больше. Удивительно, но полчище скорпионов сгорело за считанные минуты.

— Все? — тяжело дыша, спросила растрепанная Катрин, с диким видом оглядываясь по сторонам.

Роман помедлил с ответом и правильно сделал. Земля снова дрогнула, пепел и песок взлетели в воздух и сложились в искаженное человеческое лицо со страшными, словно смотревшими из самой преисподней глазами. Кривой бестелесный рот прорычал что-то непонятное, и лицо исчезло, вновь став пеплом и золой.

— Вот теперь нам точно пора бежать, — сказал Роман, стараясь унять дрожь. Его сердце бешено билось, а во рту пересохло, и ему ничего не хотелось так, как оказаться в эту минуту на другом конце света.

 

* * *

Лагерь свернули в рекордно короткое время. Американцы, окровавленные и мрачные, даже не пытались вернуться в подземелье. Дженкинс предложил было заскочить туда на пару минут, но было понятно, что насмерть перепуганные наемники туда ни за что не пойдут, если даже посулить им целое состояние. Было решено вернуться сюда чуть позже.

Одну лошадь скорпионы истерзали так, что было милосерднее ее пристрелить. Катрин позеленела при виде кишок, вываливающихся из ее распоротого брюха.

— Что это за хрень? — то и дело повторял Баркер, собирая вещи. — Что это была за хрень за такая?

Катрин виновато молчала  и, улучив момент, спросила тихонько Романа:

— Это из-за меня? Из-за того, что я прочитала? Я не хотела, я же не знала, что так получится. Мы должны остаться и все исправить.

Она смотрела на него несчастными умоляющими глазами, но Роман не дрогнул.

— Вы знаете, как это исправить? Нет. Если узнаете, тогда вернемся. Может быть. А сейчас бежим отсюда, пока не вернулись наши многочисленные друзья. Что любопытно, они были не ядовитыми, но все равно крайне неприятными, и я не хочу дожидаться, когда нас атакуют летающие крокодилы или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Но ведь… это невозможно!

— Летающие крокодилы? Даже проверять не хочу.

— Нет, я имею в виду все это, — даже не улыбнулась Катрин. — Как это может быть реальным? Скорпионы такими не бывают. И это лицо…

— Зато вы получили подтверждение тому, что науке действительно известно не все, — хмыкнул Роман. — И вот что: помалкивайте о том, что вы что-то там прочитали, если хотите выбраться отсюда живой. Может, оставите его здесь? — спросил он, имея в виду свиток.

Но Катрин так вцепилась в «Книгу мертвых», что было ясно: скорее она останется здесь на съедение летающим крокодилам, чем отдаст свиток. Убедить американцев не брать с собой кувшины также не удалось. Собственно, у Романа не было никаких доказательств того, что скорпионам нужны были именно они, и поэтому он ничего не утверждал, лишь посоветовал оставить их здесь. А то мало ли, вдруг они прокляты? Американцы, пытавшиеся скрыть страх под напускной бравадой, только фыркнули в ответ на это. Да, случившееся было очень странным, черт побери, но не настолько, чтобы начать верить в проклятья. Они не уйдут отсюда совсем без добычи, и точка. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок.0

Настаивать Роман не стал, лишь пожал плечами и решил, что надо будет отделиться от американцев при первой подходящей возможности. Сейчас это было опасно, от такой дряни, как скорпионы, не отбиться в одиночку, но когда они выйдут из пустыни, от американцев нужно будет бежать как можно быстрее.

Когда они тронулись в путь, Роман обернулся, и ему показалось, что на гряде по другую сторону Хамунаптры он увидел нескольких всадников. Впрочем, это мог быть обман зрения.

* * *

Катя чувствовала себя так, словно ей снился нескончаемый кошмар. Увы, приходилось признать, что все случившееся: саркофаг, Книга мертвых, скорпионы и жуткое лицо в воздухе, — было правдой. Такого не могло быть, но было, и Катя никак не могла уложить в голове эту мысль. Как страшные проклятия фараонов могут быть правдой? Тем более что Книгу мертвых охранял вовсе не фараон… Интересно, это было его лицо, кем бы он ни был? Хотя гораздо больше Катю интересовало другое: что будет теперь? Возможно, стоило оставить Книгу мертвых в Хамунаптре… но нет, там могут быть ответы. Быть может, Катя сможет еще все исправить. А если нет, то она не станет подвергать опасности своих спутников. Если кто-то или что-то попытается вернуть книгу, она ее отдаст или даже сама вернет в Хамунаптру. Но только если это будет действительно необходимо.

Изучение книги ничего ей не дало, многого она не понимала, да и не было там ничего о необычных скорпионах и всем таком.

К середине второго дня произошедшее в Хамунаптре не только потеряло свою остроту, но и почти забылось. На привале американцы начали поговаривать о возвращении, решив, что, наверное, в подземелье был какой-то галлюциногенный газ, поэтому им всем померещилось черт знает что. Теперь-то он наверняка рассеялся, поэтому можно и вернуться.

Катя подумала, что это не такая уж плохая идея, на что Роман невозмутимо сказал, что она может делать, что угодно, но он туда не вернется. И напомнил ей о судьбе Уряд-бару. Катю затошнило, когда она вспомнила, как они кинули окровавленные кости в наспех вырытую могилу. Да, пожалуй, это галлюцинацией объяснить сложно.

Они уже собирались продолжить путь, когда один из наемников громко крикнул, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Он показывал на горизонт, где клубился песок.

— А я надеялся, что пронесет, — с досадой сказал де Малини, и на лице у него появилась такая искренняя обида, что Катя даже слегка улыбнулась.

Иногда он, как ни странно, казался ей большим ребенком, для которого такая вот жизнь была не больше, чем захватывающим приключением, где не было места смерти.

— Быстро, надо собрать лагерь. Закройте рот и нос, — скомандовал де Малини.

В песчаной буре было легко погибнуть, опасность таил не только песок, который мог забить нос и рот, но и ветер, поднимавший в воздух тяжелые предметы.

Лагерь не был свернут и наполовину, когда стало ясно, что на них идет вовсе не буря. Появившиеся словно из ниоткуда огромные кузнечики — Катя не сразу поняла, что это саранча, — облепили людей и лошадей, заслонив собой небо. Избавиться от саранчи было еще сложнее, чем от скорпионов: она не жалила и не кусала, но ее было так много и она была такая цепкая, что ее жертвы невольно начали паниковать. Попробуй оставаться спокойным, когда по тебе ползает столько саранчи, что слепнешь и глохнешь, и только и думаешь о том, как стряхнуть с себя эту гадость!

Когда Кате более-менее удалось очистить лицо и открыть глаза, сквозь оглушающий стрекот и шуршание крыльев она услышала крики. Кричал Тед Баркер. И судя по тому, как он катался по земле, пытаясь раздавить саранчу и оставляя на песке кровавые следы, его противники были не такими безобидными, как Катины.

Поджигать летающую саранчу, как они сделали это со скорпионами, было опасно и малоосуществимо.

— Книга!

С ужасом глядя на Баркера, которому никто не мог прийти на помощь, Катя не сразу заметила, что саранча деловито подхватила ее сумку, в которой лежал свиток, и медленно, но верно потащила ее прочь.

Пистолет, который выдал ей де Малини, оказался очень кстати. Не то чтобы Катя попала в саранчу, но, по крайней мере, сбила ее с курса, заставив снизиться.

— Ах вы!

Сородичам воров не понравился Катин поступок, и они отомстили за него чувствительными укусами в открытые части тела. Что-то подсказывало Кате, что одежда не станет для саранчи большой помехой.

— Помогите ему! — крикнула она судорожно отряхивающемуся де Малини, имея в виду Баркера.

Де Малини все рано был ближе к несчастному, чем Катя. Сама она тоже хотела было броситься на выручку Баркеру, плюнув на Книгу мертвых, но, отбиваясь от лезшей в глаза саранчи, вспомнила, что видела упоминание о ней в свитке. И не просто упоминание: изображение саранчи соседствовало с иероглифом мужчины, несущего на плече палку с узелком, что означало «странность» и «уход». Надеясь, что это поможет, Катя снова взвела курок и, изо всех сил стараясь не попасть в сумку, выстрелила несколько раз. Кажется, она даже попала в насекомых. Так или иначе, сумка упала на землю, и Катя, отмахиваясь от саранчи, побежала туда, увязая в песке.

— Нашла время читать! — крикнул Коля, поспешивший ей на помощь. — Надо бежать отсюда!

Но Катя, не обращая на него внимания, начала быстро развертывать свиток, пытаясь найти нужное место. На мгновение у нее промелькнула мысль о том, не сделает ли она хуже, но, оглянувшись на Баркера, увидела, что того так и не смогли освободить от полчища насевшей на него саранчи. Он лежал на земле, и сначала Кате показалось, что он все еще сопротивляется, но потом, когда де Малини и Кармайкл отошли в сторону, она поняла, что это шевелится саранча. В стороне Дженкинс и наемники яростно, но тщетно силились стряхнуть с себя кровожадных насекомых, де Малини и Кармайклу тоже приходилось нелегко, и Катя решилась. На секунду зажмурившись, она открыла глаза, поправила чудом оставшиеся целыми после всех ее приключений очки, и начала читать свиток. Все это время Коля мужественно и, как ни удивительно, молча оборонялся от насекомых сам и как мог защищал сестру.

Замолчав, Катя разочарованно подумала, что ничего не случилось: саранча по-прежнему кишмя кишела вокруг, и казалось, что сейчас ночь. А потом Катя оглохла. Она завертела головой, не понимая, что происходит, и только когда вся саранча внезапно замерла и осыпалась на землю, осознала, что со слухом у нее все в порядке, просто над лагерем воцарилась вдруг тишина. Казалось, что с момента нападения саранчи прошло много времени, но на самом деле все закончилось не больше чем за десять минут.

Катя зачем-то потерла уши, словно надеясь так прийти в себя, и шарахнулась в сторону, когда насекомые в нескольких шагах от нее зашевелились, как будто снова собирались взлететь. Катя на всякий случай выставила перед собой свернутый свиток, но саранча не поднялась в воздух, а наоборот, стала стекаться к Баркеру. Они не ползли, нет, их будто притягивало магнитом к телу, все еще заваленному грудой насекомых. Кармайкл, лицо которого было залито кровью, шагнул было к Баркеру, но де Малини схватил его за плечо и оттащил в сторону.

Саранча, которой был усеян песок, продолжала стягиваться к Баркеру, и теперь Катя отчетливо видела, что насекомые были мертвы. Коля опасливо переступил через ручеек саранчи, текущий мимо него, и сказал, вытирая рукавом лоб:

— Вот не нравится мне все это.

Катя невольно прижалась к нему и молча кивнула, соглашаясь. У нее было чувство, что ей снился бесконечный кошмар цвета сепии, как пожелтевшая от времени фотография. В этом страшном сне мертвое молчание пустыни нарушалось тихим шелестом крыльев мертвой, похожей на сушеную саранчи, а воздух был полон почти осязаемого напряжения.

Гора саранчи, облепившей Баркера, становилась все больше и больше, и у Кати бежали по спине мурашки от этого зрелища. Никто не знал, что делать, и потому все замерли, настороженно глядя на насекомых, будто плывущих по воздуху. Хоть и казалось, что их миллионы, но они довольно быстро закончились, горой насыпавшись на Баркера. На мгновение все вокруг застыло, а затем саранчу закрутило в буйном, высоком смерче, а когда ветер утих, то никакой саранчи на останках Баркера уже не было. Зато была скособоченная фигура, странная и наводящая ужас: тощая, состоящая из одних желтых костей, таких же желтых обрывков ткани, в какую обычно заворачивали мумий, и восковой сморщенной плоти, которой не хватило бы и на одну нормальную руку, не то что на целого человека. Вместо щек — зияющие провалы, челюсти кое-как скреплены бурыми нитями жил, с губ свисали хлопья облезшей кожи. И только глаза, черные, блестящие глаза, да такие же черные блестящие волосы были такими, как и полагаются живому человеку. Точнее, женщине. На груди у нее висели два кувшинчика — те, что были у Баркера и Уряд-бару.

— Вы вернете мне, что забрали! — пророкотала мумия, наставив палец-кость на Кармайкла и Дженкинса. — Я вернусь, и мир падет к моим ногам!

Секунду спустя вокруг нее взвился песчаный вихрь, и когда песок осыпался, фигура исчезла.

— Я так понимаю, не я один это видел и слышал, да? — немного заторможено спросил Коля, не сводя глаз с того места, где только что стояла мумия.

— К сожалению, — бросил де Малини. — Не знаю, что здесь происходит, но нам надо побыстрее убираться отсюда, пока она не вернется. Надеюсь, в Каир она не сунется. Шевелись, — прикрикнул он на Катю, которая застыла, прижимая к груди свиток.

— Как это может быть? — прошептала она пересохшими губами. — Этого же не может быть по-настоящему.

Вместо ответа де Малини схватил ее за локоть и потащил к верблюдам. Если бы Катя знала, о чем он в этот момент думал, она бы быстрее вышла из ступора, страшно оскорбившись. Но де Малини не стал говорить, что сейчас он был как никогда согласен со своей покойной бабкой. Та происходила из знатного английского семейства, но имела французские корни — ее предки бежали от французской революции, совсем как Катрин — и всегда говорила, что образование женщинам совершенно ни к чему. В данном случае она была права: если бы Катрин была менее умна и образованна, они бы так не влипли.

* * *

Всю дорогу до реки де Малини боялся, что кто-нибудь свяжет случившееся с Книгой мертвых, и тогда Катрин не поздоровится, но, к счастью, во всем винили американцев. Впрочем, Роман и сам уже сомневался, что непонятный свиток имел какое-то отношение ко всей этой чертовщине, потому что когда Кармайкл и Дженкинс хоронили останки Баркера, они бросили в могилу свои кувшинчики, однако уже через час весь отряд всполошил крик Кармайкла. Оказалось, тот сунул руку в карман и нащупал там кувшинчик. Тот самый, который зарыл в песок совсем недавно. Кувшинчик Дженкинса обнаружился у него в сумке.

Атмосферу в отряде и чувства, которые всех охватили, было трудно описать, это было странное сочетание страха и полного безразличия. Кармайкл и Дженкинс делали ставки на то, как скоро кувшинчики, которые они выбрасывали по пути, снова окажутся у них в карманах или сумах. Наемники то и дело оглядывались назад, сверлили неприязненными взглядами американцев, но в целом, похоже, уверились, что лично им ничего не грозит. Что, впрочем, не помешало им последовать примеру Винди и непостижимым образом раствориться в воздухе, едва они приблизились к реке. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно, хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах всего можно было ожидать. То, что им не полностью заплатили, они компенсировали, прихватив с собой лошадей, купленных на деньги американцев. Те сказали много теплых и ласковых слов вслед последним наемникам, скрывшимся вдали, но больше сделать ничего не могли, да и не хотели. Чего они хотели, так это побыстрее вернуться на родину, они были свято уверены, что американский прагматизм отгонит любую нечистую силу, особенно заокеанскую. Да ее просто не пропустят пограничники, и дело с концом.

До ближайшего порта они добрались в рекордно короткие сроки. Впрочем, портом это, конечно, не было, так, шаткий причал, на который выгружали с мимоидущих барж товар для окрестных деревушек и долговременных стоянок кочевников. Пассажиров там отродясь не брали, и поэтому стоило немалых трудов убедить капитана обшарпанной баржи подбросить их до Каира.

— Я думаю, это не Книга мертвых, — сказала вполголоса Катрин Роману и Николя, когда они устроились на палубе. — Это Книга жизни, хотя я никогда о такой не слышала. Здесь все о воскрешении, о путешествии из царства мертвых в царство живых, и говорится о том, что если человека воскрешают не боги, то случится что-то нехорошее. Вроде саранчи и всяческих бедствий. Но я еще не все расшифровала, и не знаю, как все исправить, хотя там наверняка об этом написано, — виновато добавила она, теребя плед, которым укрывалась.

— Тогда странно, что она охотится не за тобой, а за американцами, — сказал Николя.

— А ты хотел, чтобы она охотилась за мной? Ну спасибо, — обиделась Катрин.

— Да я не об этом, — с досадой сказал Николя. — Что в этих кувшинчиках такого, что они ей так нужны?

— Надо полагать, они ей нужны, чтобы поработить мир, — пожал плечами Роман. — Вернет их — займется Катрин.

— Она обретает плоть, — сказала Катрин, закусив губу. — Вы видели? Сначала она была… у нее было только лицо, теперь появился скелет, потом, наверное, она станет целой.

— Да, но почему эти чертовы кувшины не выбрасываются, а?

— Потому что ей нужны не только сами кувшины, но и люди. Не зря же Уряд-бару и Баркер были обглоданы до костей, — отстраненно сказал Роман, глядя на мутную воду за бортом. — У них убыло, у нее прибыло.

Катрин заметно передернуло.

— Подождите… но ведь та мумия, которую мы нашли, была целой! — воскликнула вдруг она. — У нее все было на месте!

Некоторое время все трое молчали, а потом Николя сказал неуверенно:

— Думаешь, это не та мумия? Да нет, ерунда, не десяток же их там. Мало ли что у нашей под бинтами было, может, некомплект.

Они еще немного помолчали, и Катрин ответила задумчиво:

— Надеюсь.

И она снова уткнулась в свиток. Американцы, расположившиеся у противоположного борта, напивались купленным на последние деньги самогоном, не выпуская из рук пистолетов. Роман, которому было нечем заняться, предложил Николя сыграть в карты, и тот научил его чуднОй игре с говорящим названием «подкидной дурак». Они как раз сдавали карты для нового раунда, когда баржу качнуло особенно сильно.

— Это просто водоворот или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Николя, успокаивая самого себя.

Однако не успел он договорить, как баржу снова качнуло, и в тот же миг на палубу рядом с ним с влажным шлепком что-то упало. Николя издал не совсем мужественный звук и, вскочив на ноги, с несвойственным ему проворством отпрыгнул на метр в сторону, подальше от крупной лягушки, которая, казалось, смотрела прямо на него. Не успел он ничего сказать, как еще одна лягушка упала рядом с Катрин, и еще одна прямо на Романа, и еще одна на палубу, и не прошло и минуты, как на баржу обрушился дождь из лягушек. Выстрелы раздались мгновенно: американцы, наученные горьким опытом, решили атаковать сразу.

— Бежим! — Роман, как и американцы, также вспомнил их опыт, и понял, что выбор у них невелик.

— Куда? — с ужасом глядя на бурлящую воду за бортом, спросил Николя.

— В трюм!

Эта светлая идея посетила не только их, но и нескольких членов немногочисленного экипажа.

— Но они же…

— Ты им все равно не поможешь, — оборвал Роман Катрин, порывавшуюся остаться на палубе, чтобы помочь Кармайклу и Дженкинсу.

Экипаж возбужденно переговаривался, но Роман, Катрин и Николя не обращали на них внимания, прислушиваясь к происходящему наверху. Когда стрельба и крики стихи, а баржа перестала раскачиваться так, что, казалось, вот-вот перевернется, Роман открыл дверь и осторожно вышел наружу. Катрин и Николя последовали за ним, не отходя друг от друга. Роман не знал, что надеялись увидеть его спутники, но его взгляду предстала ровно та картина, которую он и ждал: мокрая палуба, окровавленный скелет, сбившийся в кучу экипаж и американец, обхвативший себя за плечи и раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону, как помешанный. Правда, Роман почему-то предполагал, что жертвой станет Кармайкл, но нет, тот несчастный, которого обглодали лягушки, был Дженкинс. Вернее, уже не был.

— Мы обречены, — бормотал Кармайкл, — мы все умрем.

Если, конечно, Роман правильно его расслышал.

— Никогда больше не буду есть лягушачьи лапки, — сказал себе под нос Роман.

* * *

Капитан баржи хотел выкинуть их за борт, едва пришел в себя, но Роман, глядя ему в глаза, ласково объяснил на несовершенном, но доходчивом египетском, что, намокнув, они разозлятся так, что лягушки покажутся экипажу манной небесной. Капитан неохотно внял этому доводу и постарался довезти их до Каира как можно быстрее.

— Думаешь, в город она не рискнет сунуться? — спросил Николя.

Судя по взгляду Катрин, по-прежнему не расстававшейся с Книгой не то мертвых, не то живых, она в это не верила. План действий они составили еще на барже: Николя заселяется с Кармайклом в отель, а Катрин с Романом идут в лавку Милко. «У него много книг, есть по-настоящему редкие, но я не успела их все прочитать. Там могут быть ответы. Надежды мало, но попытаться стоит». Конечно, они понимали, что хватаются за соломинку, но ничего другого не оставалось, потому что никто не знал, что делать. Самым правильным было бы бежать, причем в разные стороны и как можно дальше, но Катрин отказалась наотрез. Вообще-то, Роман чуял, что если он сбежит, скажем, в Австралию или Венесуэлу, то за ним, в отличие от той же Катрин, никакая мумия не явится, но… Бросить Катрин и Николя и даже несчастного Кармайкла Роман почему-то не мог. Сам себе удивлялся, но не мог. А ведь ему даже никто не заплатит. Вот почему он терпеть не мог работать с напарниками! Если они неплохие люди, то к ним привязываешься, и потом приходится заботиться о них, вытаскивать из передряг… Нет, если он выживет после Хамунаптры, будет все время работать один, и точка!

 

* * *

— Тебе мало было моих нервов, теперь ты решила уничтожить весь мир!?

Катя вздрогнула и едва не свалилась со стула, на кончике которого она примостилась, листая тяжелый фолиант. Роман, который увлеченно рассматривал статуэтку с семью руками и тремя лапами и потому не заметил троих нежданных гостей вовремя, резко повернулся, вскинув пистолет.

— Ты! — невольно воскликнул он.

Тот, на кого смотрел Роман, не ответил, но его напряженный взгляд явно говорил о том, что притворяться незнакомцем он не будет.

— Милко, я все объясню, не сердитесь, пожалуйста, мне очень надо заглянуть в некоторые книги, потому что я не могу расшифровать один древний свиток, а от этого зависит жизнь человека, и…

— Человека? — перебил Милко выпалившую все это на одном дыхании Катю. — Кого волнует какой-то там человек? Под угрозой весь мир, и во всем, как всегда, виновата ты!

— Я…

— Ты, ты, — негодующе подтвердил Милко, скрестив руки на груди. — Я всегда знал, что от тебя можно ждать только неприятностей. О, зачем только мое доброе сердце уговорило меня взять тебя на работу!

— Подождите, — окончательно сбитая с толку Катя прикрыла на миг глаза и потрясла головой, словно надеясь, что так к ней вернется ясность мысли, — вы что, знаете, что происходит? Но… как, откуда?

— Вы сами выбрали свою судьбу, — сказал мужчина, с которого не сводил глаз Роман. — Вам надо было просто отдать карту и не ходить в Хамунаптру, но вы пошли.

— Стоп, так это твои люди охотились за той шкатулкой? — спросил Роман.

— Веками мой народ заботился о том, чтобы спящее в городе мертвых зло не вырвалось наружу, — ответил мужчина. — Всеми возможными способами. В этот раз, к нашему позору, мы не справились, — опустив взгляд, добавил он.

— Вы нас чуть не убили! — возмутилась Катя.

— Жаль, им это не удалось, — растягивая слова, сказал третий мужчина.

Он был ниже Милко и второго незнакомца, его темные волосы отливали рыжиной, а глаза… на мгновение Кате показалось, что его черные глаза были точно такими же, как и у мумии из Хамунаптры. А еще в его речи что-то было не так — что-то, кроме ее смысла, — но Катя сходу не могла понять, что именно.

— Да вы, вы… вы вообще кто такие? — от избытка эмоций Катя даже не нашла слов, чтобы выразить свое отношение к этим варварам и убийцам.

Оба незнакомца промолчали. Тот, которого, очевидно, знал Роман, лишь пожал плечами, будто говоря, что это совершенно неважно, а второй вообще сделал вид, что не услышал Катю. Хотя, судя по всему, он действительно ее не услышал, просто потому, что считал ниже своего достоинства вообще обращать на нее внимание. Катя была неконфликтным человеком. Возможно, немного упрямой, хотя она сама это и отрицала, но насилия она не выносила. Однако сейчас ей очень хотелось подойти к этому рыжему наглецу и ударить его, чтобы доказать, что она не какое-то там презренное ничтожество, которое можно игнорировать.

— Предлагаю всем успокоиться и спокойно все обсудить, — сказал Роман, многозначительно покачивая пистолетом.

— Предлагаю тебе не вмешиваться, — ответил его знакомец и слегка шевельнул рукой. Широкий рукав его бурнуса сполз, открывая пистолет, нацеленный на Романа. — Нам нужна она, ты можешь идти.

— Черта с два, — отозвался Роман, подходя поближе к Кате.

— Вы вообще не лезьте, — вставил Милко. — Это вы ей помогли, привели в Хамунаптру, и теперь нас всех ждет мучительная смерть или рабство, даже не знаю, что хуже.

— Она прочитала заклятье из Книги воскрешения, — сказал второй незнакомец, — и вызвала Виксунамун и меня из царства Анубиса. Только она может произнести другое заклятье из Книги мертвых и вернуть нас туда, где мы должны быть.

— Вас? А при чем здесь вы? Ничего не понимаю, — призналась Катя, растерянно глядя на рыжего.

— Ничуть не удивлен, — фыркнул Милко. — Только ничего не понимающая идиотка могла додуматься до того, чтобы читать такое заклятье в городе мертвых!

— Я не знала, что все так будет! — выкрикнула Катя, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— О да, мы все утешимся этим, когда будем надрываться на строительстве пирамид или умирать под палящим солнцем, пока нас заживо едят муравьи! "Она не знала" — это будет написано на твоем надгробье, которое установлю лично я.

— Хватит! — рявкнул Роман, и Катя вздрогнула, ожидая предупреждающего выстрела в воздух. К счастью, Роман был не настолько глуп, чтобы так рисковать. — Вам не кажется, что мы все немного перенервничали? Предлагаю успокоиться и все обсудить.

С этими словами он улыбнулся, показательно медленно опустил пистолет и — этого Катя от него не ожидала, — подмигнул своему знакомому. Тот никак не отреагировал, но видно было, что скулы у него чуть порозовели. Правда, в этот момент Кате было не до того, чтобы раздумывать над этим.

— Да, я хочу знать, что происходит!

Наверное, не стоило так повышать голос, но Катя была слишком уж взвинчена.

— Раньше надо было думать, — проворчал Милко, но, казалось, его запал прошел.

— Любимая наложница моего отца, фараона Сети Первого, моя прекрасная и коварная сестра Виксунамун решила захватить трон и править Царством Египетским, — сказал вдруг рыжий таким обыденным тоном, словно рассказывал о погоде за окном.

Тем не менее, все замерли, зачарованно глядя на него, даже Милко, который явно знал эту историю, — рассказчика окружала какая-то непонятная, неземная аура. У Кати, невольно подошедшей к нему поближе, по спине пробежали мурашки и возникло ощущение, будто на нее дохнуло арктическим холодом.

— Я вел войска моего отца в бой, и чтобы добиться моей поддержки, Виксунамун решила меня соблазнить, — отстраненно продолжил рыжий так, будто рассказывал вовсе не о себе. — Ей это удалось, но я вовремя понял ее план, и трон был спасен от ее притязаний. Фараон, как и следовало ожидать, был разгневан, но проявил необычайную снисходительность ко мне и избавил меня от пыток. От самых страшных, — уточнил он после короткой паузы, и взгляд у него стал совсем уж отсутствующим. — Меня должны были казнить после Виксунамун. Наш палач был очень искусен, и она прожила под пытками целых десять дней. Однако сразу после казни сторонникам Виксунамун, среди которых был ее любовник, жрец Амона Имхотеп, удалось выкрасть части ее тела, чтобы попытаться воскресить ее. В своей безграничной милости отец позволил мне перед смертью искупить свою вину и отправил в погоню за Имхотепом. Мне удалось настичь этого подлого предателя, но, увы, слишком поздно, он уже начал обряд воскрешения. Все, что удалось сделать мне и моим солдатам — убить Имхотепа и других жрецов, и Виксунамун не успела восстать из мертвых. Сам я был ранен, и спешно призванный Верховный жрец верно рассудил, что от жизни моей уже не будет толку, но после смерти я еще смогу верой и правдой послужить фараону — не допущу воскрешения Виксунамун. Меня заключили в саркофаг, и когда я умер, то, как и Виксунамун, отправился в царство Анубиса, привязанный к миру живых. Заклятье из Книги воскрешения вернуло к жизни нас обоих, и только заклятье из Книги мертвых может исправить ситуацию, но только если его прочитает тот, кто оживил нас. Если этого не сделать, Виксунамун сможет захватить власть над миром, потому что обладает силами, недоступными обычному человеку, не бывавшему в царстве Анубиса.

Он замолк, и Катя не сразу поняла, что его рассказ окончен.

— Это… — Роман, как и Катя, даже не знал, что сказать, — не то чтобы я в это верил, заметьте, но если все так, то это редкостный идиотизм. Почему эти книги просто не были уничтожены? Зачем было так рисковать?

— Книга мертвых и Книга воскрешения — дары богов великим фараонам царства Египетского, — так, словно это все объясняло, сказал рыжий.

Внезапно, не шевельнув и пальцем, он исчез со своего места, а секунду спустя возник из воздуха в нескольких шагах от Кати. Та инстинктивно отшатнулась и упала бы, если бы рыжий не поддержал ее за локоть.

Роман удивленно присвистнул, но Катя едва обратила на это внимание. Она была поражена не меньше его тем, что случилось, но, как ни странно, в этот момент ее больше интересовало совсем другое.

— Вы Сашемон! — воскликнула вдруг Катя. — Неназываемый сын! О вас есть упоминания в хрониках: вы были наследником Сети Первого, но вместе со своей сестрой, которая одновременно была то ли его наложницей, то ли женой, участвовали в неудавшемся государственном перевороте. Но… вас же казнили! Сварили заживо в котле с нечистотами на глазах толпы людей.

— Тот, кто пошел на фараона, должен был быть наказан так, чтобы об этом знал народ, — бесстрастно сказал Сашемон. — Кого бы ни бросили в тот котел, уверен, он этого заслужил, однако моя смерть была иной.

— Веселые у вас были нравы, — пробормотал Роман.

— Люди мало изменились с тех пор, — сказал второй незнакомец. — Продолжают убивать друг друга с неменьшей изобретательностью.

Роман ничего не ответил.

— А вы, простите, кто? — спросила Катя.

— Меня зовут Ардет-бей. Можете называть меня Андрэ. Мой далекий предок был одним из солдат, которые помогли Сашемону одолеть Имхотепа и его жрецов. После того, как саркофаг Сашемона, останки Виксунамун и книги были надежно спрятаны, солдатам было приказано поселиться поблизости, чтобы не дать никому добраться до них. С тех пор они стали называться моджаями, и веками выполняли эту миссию, пока не появились вы.

Он недружелюбно посмотрел на Романа, но тот ответил невинным взглядом, будто он здесь был совершенно ни при чем.

— Милко, а вы-то откуда все это знаете? — все еще пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное, спросила Катя.

— Даже самые древние традиции исчезают со временем, особенно если опираются на легенды, в которые трудно поверить, — фыркнул Милко.

— Иными словами, часть моджаев, включая вас, плюнули на традиции и разбежались, кто куда, — подытожил Роман, и Катя, искоса посмотрев на него, в который раз подивилась его догадливости: при первой встрече он не произвел впечатления мыслителя.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина. Сашемон стоял неподвижно, как статуя, Милко недовольно смотрел на Катю, а Андрэ играл в гляделки с Романом — не забыть бы спросить последнего, как они познакомились.

— Хорошо, — сделав глубокий вдох, сказала, наконец, Катя, — что мне надо сделать?

— Бежать куда подальше, — сказал Роман.

— Книга мертвых спрятана в Хамунаптре под статуей Амона, — произнес Сашемон.

— Вернуться туда? — поежилась Катя. — А как-то по-другому нельзя? — с надеждой уточнила она.

— Нет, — коротко бросил Сашемон и, схватив ее за руку, потащил к выходу.

— Эй, притормози, — Роман встал у них на пути. — Это же чистой воды самоубийство. И если тебя понять можно — невыразимая тяжесть современного бытия и все такое, — то ей еще рановато встречаться с Анубисом. Я слышал, что он не настолько приятный тип, чтобы умирать ради него раньше времени.

— Я должна, — тихо сказала Катя, опустив голову, — ведь это все из-за меня.

— Если боги будут милосердны, с ней ничего не случится, — монотонно произнес Сашемон, но Кате показалось, что в его тоне промелькнуло раздражение.

— Ага, если ее не сожрут скорпионы, саранча и прочие приятели твоей сестры.

— Виксунамун — моя задача. Ее, — Сашемон показал пальцем на Катю, — найти Книгу мертвых и прочесть заклятье.

— Мои люди помогут, — сказал Андрэ. — Не все моджаи остались верны своему предназначению, но оставшиеся с честью выполнят свой долг.

— Книга мертвых спрятана под статуей Амона.

— Точнее, ее половина, — вклинился в разговор Милко. — Вторую половину хранили не в Хамунаптре, это было слишком рискованно: она способна причинить гораздо больше вреда, чем Книга воскрешения.

Он вынул из складок одежды короткий свиток и передал его Сашемону.

— Я… я согласна сделать все, что нужно, — неуверенно сказала Катя, рассеяно выдергивая нитки из рукава своей кофты, — но Роман прав, мы видели, на что способна Виксунамун, вряд ли нам удастся даже приблизиться к Хамунаптре.

— Она сильна, но не всемогуща. Сейчас она восстанавливает свое тело, забирая плоть у тех, кто взял ее собственную — в кувшинах, которые украли ваши товарищи, были останки Виксунамун. Однако это дается ей непросто, и ей требуется отдых. Как только она снова обретет плоть, она станет вдвойне опасной, но также вдвойне уязвимой. Ей потребуется время, чтобы набраться сил и составить план. Она… — Сашемон запнулся и неожиданно стал похож на человека, а не на ожившую статую. — Она жаждет власти и готова на все, чтобы ее получить, но недостаточно умна, чтобы это сделать. Ей потребуются союзники. Советники. Пока она будет размышлять над тем, что ей делать дальше, мы доберемся до Хамунаптры. Остальное будет зависеть от милости богов.

— Мне не нравится этот план, — заявил Роман.

— Тебя никто не зовет, — сообщил ему Андрэ.

— Коля! — ахнула Катя. — Мы надеялись, что Виксунамун не явится в сюда, но то, что вы рассказали… Она уже может быть в гостинице, а там Коля!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, стремительно выбежала из лавки Милко. По дороге она уронила старинную персидскую вазу, но никто, кроме Милко, не обратил на это внимания.

* * *

На улицах Каира было неожиданно тихо и безлюдно. Возможно, во всем были виноваты взвинченные нервы, но Кате показалось, что в городе воцарилась нездоровая напряженная атмосфера. Роман шел за Катей с пистолетом наизготовку, Андрэ сжимал рукоять сабли, скрытой полами бурнуса.

Возле отеля, где их ждали Коля и Кармайкл, собралась толпа. Свернув из тесного темного переулка, Катя едва удержалась от вскрика, потому что почти врезалась в спину какого-то мужчины. Возле отеля собралась толпа народа, и все они стояли так молча и неподвижно, что становилось жутко. Роман дернул Катю за руку, возвращая ее обратно в переулок. Он прижал палец к губам, и все они тихо отошли назад.

— Что они делают? — шепотом спросила Катя.

— Стоят.

Катя яростно зыркнула на Романа.

— Там Коля!

— Им нужен тот, у кого последний кувшин с останками Виксунамун, — сказал Сашемон.

— Почему тогда они еще не забрали его? Их там тысяча, не меньше.

— Подчинить своей воле стольких людей — непростая задача. Пока что она пытается запугать и подавить числом.

— Нам надо попасть внутрь.

— Как?

— Судьба вашего товарища предрешена, — сказал Сашемон. — Виксунамун заполучит его любой ценой.

— Еще там мой брат, — прошипела Катя, — и я его не брошу!

— Отдайте Виксунамун второго, и с твоим братом ничего не случится, — равнодушно отозвался Сашемон.

Катя вспомнила несчастного Кармайкла и упрямо покачала головой.

 

— Без Коли я никуда не пойду и ничего читать не буду, — твердо заявила она. — И делайте что хотите.

— Чего я хочу, — низким угрожающим голосом начал Сашемон, нависнув над Катей, — так это свернуть тебе шею и…

— Полегче, приятель, — Роман встал между ними, заслоняя собой Катю. — Не могу сказать, что не разделяю твоих чувств, но давай обойдемся пока без этого. Идемте, если Кармайкла и Николя еще не достали, у нас есть шанс тихо вытащить их.

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, все пошли за Романом. Катя шагала рядом с Сашемоном, когда ей в голову пришла мысль, настолько неожиданная, что ей пришлось остановиться на секунду.

— Почему мы вас понимаем? — спросила она. — Мы не знаем древнеегипетского, а вы не можете знать современного арабского.

— Тот, кто не раз пересек границу царства мертвых, понимает любые языки — людей, птиц, зверей, — и все они понимают его.

— Так вот как Виксунамун смогла наслать на нас скорпионов и саранчу.

— Их контролировать легче всего.

Обойдя квартал, они остановились у высокого обшарпанного здания. Входная дверь была не заперта, и Роман, махнув рукой, приказал всем идти внутрь. Никем незамеченные — казалось, в доме не было ни души, — они осторожно поднялись по скрипучей лестнице на самый верхний этаж, а оттуда на крышу. Только тогда Катя догадалась о плане Романа: дом был на два этажа ниже отеля и стоял вплотную к нему, их разделяло метра два, от силы два с половиной. А номер, в котором остановились Коля и Кармайкл, располагался на третьем этаже, и, подумав, Катя сообразила, что его окна смотрели как раз на крышу и были всего на метр-другой выше нее. Вынув из кармана предусмотрительно подобранный камешек, Роман бросил его в окно номера. Потом еще один, и еще один, пока, наконец, по другую сторону стекла не показалось лицо Коли. К окну тот явно подходил с опаской, но, увидев сестру и остальных, поспешно поднял раму.

— Где вас носило? — громким шепотом сказал он. — Тут такое творится! Вы эту толпу видели? Они как живые трупы. И все работники и постояльцы отеля — такие же. Они пытались до нас добраться, но мы заперлись в номере. Думал, они ее выломают, но они какие-то… несообразительные. Стоят в коридоре и дергают дверь. Дергают и дергают, сильно дергают, скоро точно сломают!

— Так, прыгай давай сюда, — сказал Роман.

— Чего? — Даже в сгущавшихся сумерках было видно, какими огромными стали глаза Коли. — Я же разобьюсь!

— Коля, бери Кармайкла и прыгай! — скомандовала Катя, слыша в своем голосе легкие истерические нотки.

— Куда я его возьму?! Он закрылся в ванной и, по-моему, окончательно сошел с ума. Ой.

Он вдруг исчез из окна, и у Кати сердце ухнуло в пятки.

— Коля, Коля!

К счастью, он тут же вернулся.

— Они почти доломали дверь, сейчас они до нас доберутся.

— Бери Кармайкла и прыгай!

Коля снова исчез.

— Он не выходит, — с отчаянием сообщил он, опять появляясь в оконном проеме. — Что делать-то?

— Прыгай, кому говорю, — рявкнула Катя. Коля, перекрестившись, неловко взобрался на подоконник, помедлил немного, потом на миг обернулся и прыгнул.

— Я цел, — удивленно констатировал он чуть позже, когда открыл глаза и встал на ноги. — Ну, почти.

Не успел он договорить, как из отеля за его спиной раздался жуткий вопль, перешедший в вой. Катя и остальные инстинктивно пригнулись, но как только вой прекратился, снова наступила мертвенная тишина. Минуту-другую ничего не происходило, а потом все почувствовали, что город ожил. В нем снова появилась жизнь, которой не было совсем недавно: звуки, запахи, движение.

Все, включая чуть прихрамывающего и потрясенного Колю, спустились вниз, и вышли из здания как раз вовремя, чтобы смешаться с расходящейся от отеля толпой. Люди выглядели немного заторможенными и недоумевающими, словно они не понимали, где они и как здесь очутились. Собственно, так оно и было.

Заметив на руках и одежде одного из них кровь, Катя отскочила в сторону и снова едва не упала. Сашемон со своей нечеловеческой реакций и скоростью вновь удержал ее. Однако на этот раз, даже когда Катя восстановила равновесие, он не отпустил ее, продолжая поддерживать за руку. Он немного отодвинул ее в сторону, защищая собой от толпы, и Катя не стала вырываться, покорно идя рядом с ним.

— Что вообще происходит? — вполголоса спросил Коля, жавшийся к Роману и опасливо косящийся на рослого широкоплечего бедуина, которого видел первый раз в жизни.

Роман хлопнул его по плечу и сказал неприлично жизнерадостно:

— Ничего особенного: две ожившие мумии, одна из которых пытается захватить мир, и спасти нас всех теперь может только твоя сестра, поэтому мы возвращаемся в Хамунаптру, где нас, скорее всего, ждет мучительная смерть. Да, а еще в Городе мертвых нас пытался убить вот этот тип и его люди, но теперь он на нашей стороне. Кажется, я ничего не забыл.

Коля тяжело вздохнул и оглянулся на отель: при мысли о том, что случилось с Кармайклом, его прошибал холодный пот. Меньше всего ему хотелось разделить ту же участь.

 

* * *

Отец всегда учил Катю, что лучший способ побороть свой страх — посмотреть ему в лицо и посмеяться над ним. Смеяться над Сашемоном было не только сложно, но и опасно для жизни. Но Кате нужно было поговорить с ним: осознав, что он был уникальным источником информации о Среднем царстве, она просто не могла упустить такой шанс. Он мог столько всего рассказать, помочь расшифровать иероглифы, вывести египтологию на новый уровень! К тому же, разговоры о любимом деле могли помочь Кате отвлечься от того, что они, вероятнее всего, ехали навстречу смерти. Проблема была в том, что Сашемон был явно не настроен на разговоры.

Андрэ вел их в Хамунаптру по короткому пути — пусть он был всего на день короче, чем дорога, известная Роману, в их ситуации это было очень даже неплохо. К концу первых суток, подгоняемая мыслью о скором окончании путешествия, Катя все же набралась смелости, подъехала к Сашемону и сказала:

— Ваш… я, кхм, подумала, что вам будет интересно, ваш отец — один из самых известных фараонов Египта. Он прославился как блестящий полководец и покровитель искусств, он построил множество храмов, которые стали новой вехой…

— Я знаю, — перебил ее Сашемон.

— Сети Первый умер…

— Я встретил его на пороге царства мертвых, — снова прервал ее Сашемон. — Я знаю о жизни и смерти своего отца все.

— Считается, что у вас, то есть у древних египтян не было единого представления о загробном мире. Какой он? И кто туда попадает: только те, кто в него верит, или же царство мертвых едино для всех умерших? Там правда есть Анубис и Осирис? А что тогда с Раем и Адом, они существуют?

— Секреты царства мертвых доступны лишь тем, кто попал туда, — надменно сказал Сашемон. — Но тебе я могу открыть одну тайну прямо сейчас. — Катя невольно подалась поближе к нему, и он, понизив голос, продолжил: — Для болтунов и любопытных предусмотрено особое царство мертвых, там все немы, слепы и глухи.

Катя открыла было рот, чтобы ужаснуться, но заметила промелькнувшую у него на губах ухмылку, и задохнулась от возмущения.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему в ваше время народ с таким предубеждением относится к рыжеволосым, — мстительно сказала Катя пару мгновений спустя. — Неудивительно, если все они были такими же, как вы. Учитывая, что рыжих в Египте тогда было мало, наверняка они все были членами вашей семьи. Не зря ваш отец везде появлялся в парике.

— Для женщин с длинным языком, хулящих сына фараона, в царстве мертвых припасен отдельный угол, — процедил Сашемон.

— А для предателей фараона? — не осталась в долгу Катя.

Сашемон ничего не ответил, только вздернул подбородок и пришпорил лошадь.

Катя подумала и не стала обижаться. Знания были важнее. Чуть позже она завела с Сашемоном разговор о Осирийоне — гигантском подземном комплексе, возведенном Сети Первым. Она намеренно допустила ошибку, надеясь, что Сашемон ее поправит — так и вышло. После этого он разговорился, и Катя несколько часов слушала его рассказы о Древнем Египте. Увлекшись, он оживился, и с него слетели почти вся спесь и раздражение. Он почти не хамил Кате, не раздражался от ее многочисленных вопросов, и его можно было даже назвать приятным обходительным мужчиной. К тому же, в чем Катя никогда не призналась бы, она млела от его низкого вкрадчивого голоса.

 

* * *

Как бы они ни хотели попасть в Хамунаптру как можно быстрее, обойтись без привалов все равно было невозможно. Первыми, не сговариваясь, вызвались подежурить Роман и Андрэ. Николя заснул, едва слез с лошади, практически на ходу. Катрин попыталась завалить Сашемона очередной порцией вопросов, но при этом отчаянно зевала, и уже минут через десять заснула сидя, привалившись к своему собеседнику. Вместо того, чтобы растолкать ее и потребовать спать где-нибудь в другом месте, как он сделал бы в самом начале знакомства, Сашемон осторожно положил Катрин на землю и накрыл ее одеялом, а сам прилег неподалеку.

— Так как предводитель племени моджаев оказался обладателем имени Андрэ и французского акцента? — спросил Роман, когда остальные заснули.

За весь день они не сказали друг другу и десятка слов, но сейчас Романа тянуло поговорить. Андрэ был загадкой, которую ему хотелось решить, и то, что тот был столь привлекательным, только усиливало это желание. Не то чтобы Андрэ был красавцем, но было в нем что-то, что притягивало внимание. Кто-то сказал бы, что это был его внушительный нос, но Роман, напротив, считал, что он лишь придает Андрэ шарм.

К изумлению Романа, на этот раз Андрэ не стал отмалчиваться. Он лег, заложив руки за голову, и сказал:

— Катрин — не первая женщина, которую соблазнили чудеса и древности Египта. И не первая, попытавшаяся добраться до Хамунаптры. Ее предшественнице это не удалось, но она задержалась в племени моджаев — мы не проявляем излишнюю жестокость к тем, кто этого не заслуживает. Моя мать оставалась в племени до тех пор, пока это казалось ей романтичным. Мне тогда было меньше года. Мой отец был предводителем моджаев и хотел, чтобы я занял его место, когда придет время. Но также не желал отказывать мне в праве узнать мой второй народ. Я учился на родине матери, когда кровь позвала меня обратно в пустыню.

— И тебе никогда не хотелось вернуться во Францию?

— Бессмысленно думать и сожалеть о том, чего не может быть.

— В жизни нет ничего невозможного, — сказал Роман. — Ты еще можешь все бросить и вернуться.

Андрэ снова сел, и Роман, словно невзначай, придвинулся к нему поближе, так что теперь они касались друг друга локтями.

— Ты все бросил, и много счастья тебе это принесло? — спросил Андрэ, и несмотря на вопросительную интонацию было понятно, что он уже знает ответ на этот вопрос.

Роман помолчал немного и сказал, слегка усмехнувшись:

— Если решишь вернуться, обещаю, составлю тебе компанию.

Андрэ повернул голову и, глядя Роману в глаза, ответил вполголоса:

— Ловлю на слове.

 

* * *

— Это неправильно, — упрямо сказала Катя, чувствуя, как горят у нее щеки. — И вообще омерзительно.

— Так было, — невозмутимо отозвался Сашемон.

— Так не должно было быть!

— Хочешь исправить то, что было много веков назад? — насмешливо поинтересовался Сашемон. — Если ты можешь попасть в прошлое, поделись этой тайной, о великая чародейка.

— Мир обречен, — пробормотал Коля. — Они убьют друг друга еще до того, как мы доедем до Хамунаптры.

— Печально, но факт, — согласился Роман.

К концу второго дня пути Сашемон и Катрин ругались с таким привычным энтузиазмом, словно готовились к чемпионату мира по спорам и взаимным издевкам. Впрочем, Сашемон все реже и реже нападал на Катрин с ее бесконечными вопросами, неуемным любопытством и критикой некоторых нравов Древнего Египта. Таких, например, как инцест, пытки и жертвоприношения.

— Нет ничего эффективнее страха и боли, чтобы заставить людей повиноваться воле фараона.

— Есть, разумное управление и уважение своего народа.

Сашемон посмотрел на нее так, будто она была слабоумной.

— Да ладно тебе, Кать, пытки были у всех народов, — сказал скучающий Коля, которому смертельно надоела дорога. — Вспомни скафизм или свинью.

Катю передернуло, и Коля пояснил для остальных, не понимавших, о чем шла речь:

— Это виды пыток и казни. В первом случае человека помещали в… черт, не знаю как это будет по-французски… в деревянный ящик, короче, но так, что голова оставалась снаружи. Потом несчастного кормили молоком и медом, из ящика не выпускали, и постепенно туда заползали всякие насекомые, которые заживо жрали человека. А на востоке правители любили приговаривать людей к «свинье»: человеку отрезали руки и ноги до колен и локтей, выкалывали ему глаза, отрезали нос, уши и язык и помещали доживать свои дни в свинарник.

— Ни у одного достойного фараона, — объявил Сашемон после паузы, — не было такого больного воображения.

Катя не стала говорить, что он многого не знал.

 

* * *

— Твоя мама еще жива?

— Была год назад. В пустыне сложно найти почтовое отделение.

— Моя умерла, когда я был ребенком. А с отцом мы никогда не ладили.

— В Каире много почтовых отделений, — заметил Андрэ.

— Адресат выбыл, — пожал плечами Роман.

Андрэ мимолетно дотронулся до его руки в знак сочувствия и поддержки.

 

* * *

Чем ближе они были к Хамунаптре, тем безжизненнее становилась пустыня. Сейчас Катя понимала, что в прошлый раз Сахара, казавшаяся тогда лишенной жизни и звуков, на самом деле была полна обитателей, в то время как теперь в ней словно все вымерло. Возникало такое чувство, как будто бы пустыню накрыли стеклянным колпаком, внутри которого росло давление, и в любую минуту следовало ждать взрыва.

На третий день они сделали привал в небольшом оазисе, который Роман видел первый раз в жизни. Он был еще меньше того, в котором они с Андрэ встречались до этого, но несколько чахлых пальм в нем все же было. Роман и Андрэ снова вызвались дежурить первыми.

— Уже близко, — тихо сказал Роман. Андрэ молча кивнул. — У тебя есть дети? Через пару дней они могут остаться сиротами.

— Если мы не одолеем Виксунамун, в мире не останется детей, —  отозвался Андрэ. — Я готов умереть тысячу раз, чтобы не допустить этого. Но нет, у меня нет детей. И едва ли когда будут, — повернув голову, добавил он. — Однако это имеет значение лишь для меня одного: для моджаев самое главное не кровь, а следование традициям. Если меня убьют, вождем выберут того, кого уважают больше всего. 

— Никогда не говори никогда, друг мой, — сказал Роман. — Это я про детей. Говорят, эти паршивцы появляются, когда их меньше всего ждешь.

Андрэ лениво потянулся — Роман тут же представил его беззаботным студентом, флиртующим с цветочницами на Монмартре.

— Уверен, меня минует эта участь — сложно обзавестись детьми, если тебя не интересуют женщины, — сказал Андрэ с показным легкомыслием.

Роману не понадобилось много времени, чтобы переварить это заявление и принять решение. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и, взяв Андрэ за руку, потянул за собой к краю оазиса.

— Предполагается, что мы должны охранять сон наших товарищей, — мягко сказал Андрэ с нескрываемой усмешкой.

— Твои люди уже сутки идут параллельно нам, не думай, что я этого не знаю, — ответил Роман. — Если на нас нападут, они придут на помощь.

Он толкнул Андрэ на землю и, оседлав, жадно поцеловал, одновременно распахивая его бурнус.

— Нас услышат.

— Не услышат. Но даже если так, плевать. Мы и так потеряли слишком много времени, — прошептал Роман, проводя рукой по голой груди Андрэ, такой же горячей и сухой, как песок под ним.

Судя по тому, как Андрэ запустил руки ему в штаны и сжал его зад, он был полностью согласен с Романом. Тот снова поцеловал Андрэ и, поерзав, понял, что ночь обещала быть долгой. И очень, очень приятной.

 

* * *

— Все и вправду так просто? — уточнила Катя у Сашемона. — Я читаю заклятье, и все?

— Чтобы добраться до Книги мертвых, надо пробиться через Виксунамун, так что я бы не сказал, что все так просто.

— Это понятно, но… Я думала, в таких вещах все бывает сложнее — ну, там, ритуалы, подготовка и все такое.

— Еще неделю назад ты не верила в «такие вещи», а теперь вдруг стала специалистом? — сухо спросил Сашемон. — Заклятье — ключ ко всему.

— А если я не справлюсь?

— Справишься, — уверенно ответил Сашемон. — Я буду рядом и помогу, если понадобится.

Его слова немного успокоили Катю, чьи нервы были на пределе, но она все же не могла до конца побороть сомнения. Ей казалось, что случится что-то плохое, и она боялась, что ее опасения полностью оправдаются.

 

* * *

Нельзя сказать, что бурю никто не предвидел. Километров за десять до Хамунаптры к Кате и остальным присоединились моджаи, и с тех пор все ждали атаки. И все же трудно было предположить, что песчаный буран атакует их буквально на ровном месте, без малейшего предупреждения. В одну секунду на них обрушилась тонна песка, который принес ураганный ветер, и стало невозможно ни дышать, ни говорить. Ослепшая и оглохшая Катя решила, что все, на этот раз им точно конец, но тут Сашемон выкрикнул что-то неразборчивое, и уже через мгновение буря начала стихать.

— Надо спешить, — хрипло произнес Сашемон, когда песок осел на землю.

Он был бледнее, чем обычно, и Катя заметила, что у него слегка дрожали руки.

 

* * *

— Еще чуть-чуть, — прошептала Виксунамун в тиши и прохладе своей гробницы. — Совсем немного, и я буду свободна. Только не подведите меня.

 

* * *

К мошкаре путники были готовы. По крайней мере, морально. Однако их атака оказалась такой яростной и жестокой, что быстро деморализовала. Укусы этих мелких насекомых, легко проникающих под одежду, причиняли столько боли, что даже суровые моджаи упали на колени, едва терпя эту пытку. Скорпионы и саранча были крупнее, и их было проще смахнуть, бороться же с мелкой назойливой мошкарой было невозможно.

Сашемон притянул к себе Катю, накрыв ее полами своего бурнуса и уткнув ее лицо себе в грудь. Стоять неподвижно было сущей мукой: несмотря на двойную преграду из одежды, укусы были невыносимо болезненными, больше всего на свете в эту минуту Кате хотелось упасть на землю и кататься по ней, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя мошкару. Она бы так и сделала, если бы не сильные руки, обнимавшие ее и удерживавшие на месте.

— Терпи, — хрипло сказал Сашемон. — Терпи и повторяй за мной.

Он весь трясся, но, тем не менее, стоял, не шелохнувшись. Когда он начал говорить непонятные слова, медленно, но твердо, Кате потребовалась вся ее сила воли, чтобы сосредоточиться и начать повторять за ним. Мошкара лезла в нос и рот, и чтобы не сбиться, приходилось глотать ее. Попадая на зубы, она противно скрипела и хрустела и на вкус была похожа на залитую кровью каменную крошку. Катя не знала, что за слова она произносит, и очень скоро вообще перестала понимать, где она находится и что происходит. В ее мире осталась только боль, темнота и срывающийся голос, доносящийся откуда-то сверху.

Осознание того, что все закончено, пришло не сразу. Она все повторяла и повторяла что-то распухшими губами, пока не сообразила, что слова уже не древнеегипетские, и она машинально твердит вслед за Сашемоном вопрос, обращенный к ней самой: «Ты в порядке? С тобой все в порядке?».

— Ты в порядке?

Немного отстранившись, Сашемон обеспокоенно смотрел на нее.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — вместо ответа сказала Катя.

Это было чистой правдой.

— Ты не лучше, — огрызнулся Сашемон и, наконец, отпустил ее.

Катя вытерла рукавом горящее, залитое кровью из крошечных ранок лицо и огляделась: их спутники лежали на земле, скорчившись, но все были живы. Катя прерывисто выдохнула и почувствовала, что сейчас разревется.

— Не реви, — строго сказал Сашемон и, сняв с пояса фляжку с водой, поднес ее к Катиным губам.

— Хочу и буду реветь, — просипела Катя и стала жадно глотать воду, пока Сашемон придерживал ее голову.

Как ни странно, слезы мгновенно высохли.

До Хамунаптры оставалось меньше километра.

 

* * *

— Какого?..

Они уже не знали, чего ожидать, но точно не рассчитывали на такое — вокруг входа в подземелье выстроился зловещего вида отряд. Члены его были вооружены острыми саблями, блестящими на солнце, карабинами, револьверами и дубинами, их пустые глазницы равнодушно смотрели на приближающихся людей, а черепа радостно скалились.

— Здесь полегло много людей, — сказал Андрэ, вытаскивая из ножен свою саблю, — теперь они поступили к ней на службу.

— Да, но они уже не люди, не забывайте об этом, — отозвался Сашемон и, обращаясь уже к Кате, добавил: — Нам надо попасть внутрь.

— Но у них же нет ни жил, ни суставов, как они вообще могут двигаться? — риторически спросила Катя.

Словно в ответ на этот вопрос скелеты, охраняющие Хамунаптру, вдруг пришли в движение, и Андрэ, махнув саблей, приказал  моджаям атаковать.

— Мамочки, — прошептал Коля, оставшийся на периферии боя вместе с Катей и Сашемоном.

Те переглянулись, и Сашемон передал Кате полученную от Милко половину Книги мертвых.

Прикусив губу, Катя спрятала полсвитка в заплечную сумку вынула оттуда Книгу воскрешения и сунула ее брату.

— Это зачем? — спросил тот.

— Вот, здесь заклятья против той гадости, которую еще может натравить на нас Виксунамун. Вот это, кажется, заклинание против скелетов.

— Оно не подействует на всех сразу, только на ближайшего к тебе, — добавил Сашемон. — Виксунамон пока не может притронуться к Книге воскрешения, так что ее можно не опасаться.

— П-подождите, а я-то тут при чем? — всплеснул руками Коля, едва не заехав свитком в глаз Сашемону.

— Потому что… — тут на Катю едва не налетел моджай, отмахивающийся от скелета, и Сашемон одной рукой ловко отодвинул ее в сторону, а другой превратил скелет в груду костей. Впрочем, не прошло и минуты, как тот начал восстанавливаться.

— Потому что мы идем вниз, — сказала, наконец, Катя.

— Как я тебе это прочитаю? Я не умею!

— Все ты умеешь, я знаю, папа тебя тоже учил, — нетерпеливо сказала Катя. — К тому же я тебе там оставила расшифровку.

— Что, прямо в свитке?

Это нагляднее всего свидетельствовало о том, как плохи их дела. Чтобы Катя по доброй воле испортила уникальный исторический документ? Раньше такое ей могло привидеться только в страшном сне.

— Да, да. Коля, — она положила руки ему на плечи и посмотрела в глаза, — ты все сможешь, я в тебя верю. Все будет хорошо. Не смей умирать, я тебе этого никогда не прощу.

Она чмокнула его в щеку, повернулась к Сашемону и кивнула. Тот, взяв ее за руку и поудобнее перехватив саблю, ввинтился в толпу сражавшихся. Ничто не могло помешать ему довести Катю до подземелья целой и невредимой.

 

* * *

Сейчас свет факелов казался зловещим, словно они перенеслись сюда прямиком из Ада, в существовании которого Катя уже начала сомневаться. Ни один скелет не последовал сюда за ними, но Катя была далека от мысли, что все закончится быстро и легко. Виксунамун ждала их где-то здесь, опасная и жестокая. Андрэ сказал, что статуя Амона находилась когда-то прямо напротив Анубиса, их разделяло метров сто. Сама статуя была разрушена, но ее постамент сохранился. И поскольку в том помещении, где был саркофаг Сашемона и Книга воскрешения, никакого Амона не наблюдалось, можно было сделать вывод, что Книга мертвых находилась в другом помещении, которое еще надо было найти.

— Приветствую, — раздался вдруг голос позади них, и Катя вздрогнула от неожиданности.

Обернувшись, она увидела приветливо улыбавшегося Уряда-бару.

— Решили снова к нам присоединиться? — спросил он, подходя ближе. — Похвально, правда. Хотя несколько опрометчиво, вам не кажется?

Ответить Катя не успела — он внезапно бросился на нее, на ходу превращаясь в огромную змею. К счастью, Сашемон среагировал молниеносно, и змея была разрублена на две части, не успев добраться до Кати. Ее останки тут же воспламенились сами собой. У Кати появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что они встретят здесь еще не одного знакомого, уже покинувшего этот мир.

Так и случилось.

Дженкинс обратился в пантеру, Баркер, который даже не пытался заговорить с ними, в кугуара, а вот Кармайкл, который даже пошутил на тему того, что уже и не чаял еще раз увидеться с Катей, обернулся носорогом. Не очень большим, но очень даже тяжелым. И упрямым. С неестественно огромным рогом.

Коридор был широким, но недостаточным, чтобы в нем могли разойтись, не задев друг друга, два человека и жаждущий крови носорог. Вот тогда-то у Кати и сдали нервы. Теоретически она понимала, что Сашемон не даст ее в обиду, но когда клинок его сабли отскочил от шкуры носорога, не причинив тому существенного вреда, и адское животное пошло прямо на Катю, она взвизгнула и бросилась бежать, не разбирая дороги. Сзади она слышала тяжелые шаги и понимала, что если ее догонят, то ей конец. Очередной поворот привел ее в тупик, и стало ясно, что все, ей уже ничто не поможет. Прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, она смотрела на замершего напротив нее носорога, судорожно соображая, что можно сделать. Заклинания из Книги воскрешения, которые она запомнила, Катя залпом выпалила еще на бегу, но носорога они не испугали, скорее наоборот, только раззадорили. Больше идей о том, как спастись, у нее не было. Когда Катя уже была уверена, что сейчас носорог проткнет ее рогом или затопчет, тот с фырканьем оглянулся — за ним стоял Сашемон. Катя на всякий случай еще сильнее вжалась в стену и вдруг нащупала под рукой круглый выступ. Она нажала его, не задумываясь, и тут же поняла, что совершила большую глупость, потому что стена дрогнула, куда-то исчезла, и Катя, не удержавшись на ногах, упала спиной не то в дыру, не то в пропасть, не то еще куда-то. Мгновения полета в полной темноте показались ей вечностью, никогда в жизни она не испытывала такого ужаса. А потом Катя рухнула на твердый пол и отключилась.

 

* * *

Катя пришла в себя оттого, что кто-то нежно гладил ее по голове. Совсем как в детстве, когда она… Катя открыла глаза и резко села, чувствуя, как бешено бьется у нее сердце.

— Катенька, доченька, ну наконец-то мы свиделись.

Мама ласково смотрела на нее, сложив руки на коленях, на которых только что покоилась Катина голова.

— Неправда, — прошептала она пересохшими губами. — Тебя здесь нет, ты умерла!

— Катенька, ну что ты такое говоришь? — огорчилась мама. — Я говорила отцу, что это твое увлечение египтологией до добра не доведет. Я так надеялась, что ты выйдешь замуж за Мишеньку! Такой хороший мальчик, так тебя любил! Детки у вас пойдут... А теперь я, наверное, внуков уже и не дождусь. Тебе уже двадцать шесть, а ни мужа, ни дома своего нет. Эх, доченька, доченька, зачем же ты с собой так?

В глазах у мамы была искренняя боль и сожаление.

— Твой Мишенька сжег поместье Добужинских как врагов революции!

— А такой был милый юноша, — вздохнула мама, так знакомо и привычно, как всегда делала, когда-то что-то случалось не так, как она запланировала: не сбылся хороший сон или варенье получилось слишком кислым. — Ну, не он, так найдешь кого-нибудь еще, достойного тебя. Возвращайся домой, Катенька, зачем тебе этот Египет? Нечего тебе здесь делать. Бедная моя девочка. Пойдем со мной. — Она с трудом встала на ноги, протянула руку Кате, и та тоже невольно поднялась. — Я тебе чаек заварю, пирожками накормлю, капустными, как любишь.

Искушение послушаться маму и пойти с ней было почти непреодолимым. От нее привычно пахло сдобой, как в детстве, и чем-то еще, новым и непонятным. В голове у Кати стоял туман, и она уже совсем ничего не понимала. Она сделала шаг, другой, третий навстречу маме, которая продолжала смотреть на нее с доброй улыбкой, и уже протянула ей руку, но тут ей в ноздри, перебивая аромат сдобы, ударил запах тлена и разложения. Катя отшатнулась и помотала головой.

— Нет, не верю! — выкрикнула она. — Моя мама умерла! Это все неправда!

— Катенька, ну что же… — совсем уж расстроенно сказало то, что притворялось Катиной мамой, и всплеснуло руками.

— Ты зачем мать обижаешь! — рявкнул вдруг откуда-то из угла знакомый голос. Только сейчас Катя огляделась и поняла, что в помещении, где она находилась, была кромешная тьма, и лишь она сама и ее якобы мать стояли в круге света, словно в луче прожектора. — Вот я тебе задам! Ишь ты, самая умная нашлась. Ты, Катюха, много о себе не воображай. Тоже мне, египтолог! Сначала натворила черт знает что, а теперь строишь из себя непонятно кого? А ну, иди домой быстро! Хватит, наигралась, больше тебе здесь делать нечего!

То, как отец ругал ее, тоже было очень знакомым, и Катя едва не разревелась.

— Не верю, слышишь? Не верю! Папа всегда меня поддерживал и верил, что не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает, и в ошибках нет ничего зазорного, если самому их исправить. Тебе не удастся победить, я не позволю!

— Да неужели?

На глазах Кати лицо «мамы» вдруг осыпалось песком, а одежда упала на пол лохмотьями, и уже через мгновение перед ней стояла Виксунамун. Ее черные глаза лихорадочно блестели, а густые черные волосы спадали каскадом на плечи и развевались, как на ветру, хотя воздух в помещении был неподвижным и затхлым.

— Ты, жалкая слабая смертная, думаешь, что можешь со мной тягаться?!

Катя не успела ответить: в помещении внезапно вспыхнули все факелы, да так ярко, что пришлось зажмурить глаза.

— Я — точно могу, — услышала Катя низкий мужской голос, за которым последовал громкий крик, в котором смешалась боль и злость.

Катя открыла глаза, но свет факелов все еще был невыносимым, и она снова зажмурилась. Лязг металла, снова крик, непонятные слова, грохот — и тишина.

— Все, можешь смотреть.

Катя осторожно приоткрыла один глаз, а потом и второй, убедившись, что теперь факелы горят нормально. На щеке Сашемона алели четыре кровавые полосы, будто его полоснуло лапой какое-то животное, кожа была бледнее мела, бурнус порван, а на опущенной сабле виднелись капли крови.

— Ты тоже ненастоящий, — без особой уверенности пробормотала Катя.

За его спиной стоял прислоненный к стене саркофаг.

— Хватит болтать, надо спешить, — бросил Сашемон.

Из саркофага вдруг донесся глухой удар — кто-то явно хотел оттуда выбраться, и Катя даже догадывалась, кто именно.

Сашемон быстро прошел мимо Кати, и, обернувшись, она увидела постамент, на котором, по всей видимости, стояла когда-то статуя Амона. Обойдя его вокруг и пристально оглядев, Сашемон нажал на несколько ничем не примечательных мест, и в постаменте открылась потайная панель. Внутри лежал свиток, точнее, его половина.

Катя вынула из сумки другую его половину и соединила их. Из саркофага раздался еще один удар, потом еще.

— Она скоро выберется, это лишь временная тюрьма, — сказал Сашемон.

Свиток норовил свернуться, половинки не желали оставаться вместе и все время разъезжались, как будто ненавидели друг друга, или, скорее, Катю, и делали все, чтобы ей не удалось сосредоточиться на чтении. Хорошо хоть, что все иероглифы сохранились целиком — кто-то когда-то, очевидно, очень аккуратно разделял свиток на части, стараясь не повредить текст, а может, сами боги позаботились об этом.

— Вот, — Сашемон ткнул пальцем в нужное заклятье. — Ты должна произнести именно его. Дай сюда руку.

В отличие от перепуганной, растерянной Кати, отчаянно пытавшейся сохранить остатки ясности в голове, Сашемон был серьезен и собран. Не глядя на Катю, он снял с пояса кинжал, вынул его из ножен и вложил ей в руку.

— Это что? — глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, спросила Катя.

— Ты была права: все не так просто, — признался Сашемон. — Чтобы заклятье сработало, нужна жертва. Этот кинжал был создан когда-то специально для того, чтобы убивать немертвых. На Виксунамон он не подействует, но на меня — да.

Он наконец взглянул на Катю. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме предвкушения конца.

— Нет, — срывающимся голосом прошептала Катя, осознав, что от нее требуется. — Я не могу, я не стану. Я не могу.

— Ты должна! — яростно отозвался Сашемон и, взяв ее за руку, заставил покрепче обхватить рукоять кинжала. — Просто держи его, остальное я сделаю сам. Жертва должна быть принесена, так или иначе.

— Подожди, — отступив, сказала Катя, стараясь не обращать внимания на доносящиеся из саркофага удары. — Любая жертва! У нас наверху лошади, и…

— Ты не затащишь сюда лошадь, идиотка! — вышел из себя Сашемон. — И это все равно не сработает. Жертва должна быть значимой: либо человек, либо что-то, что очень дорого тому, кто читает заклятье. Если лошадь — то любимая, а не первая попавшаяся. Ну, давай же, читай.

Он подошел поближе, намереваясь шагнуть на кинжал, но Катя снова отступила.

— Нет. Должен быть другой выход!

— Я уже мертв, ты что, не понимаешь? Даже если жертвой буду не я, после того, как ты прочтешь заклятье, я все равно вернусь в царство Анубиса!

— Это не значит, что я хочу протыкать тебя этим! — на всякий случай Катя сделала еще несколько шагов назад и спрятала руку с кинжалом за спиной. — Подожди, мне надо подумать.

— Некогда думать, — прорычал Сашемон, вновь пытаясь схватить ее за руку. Однако схватка с Виксунамун лишила его сил, и он утратил все свои сверхестественные способности, поэтому Кате не составило никакого труда увернуться от него.

— Стой, у меня есть план! — воскликнула Катя. Пришедшая ей в голову идея была безумной, но убивать Сашемона она точно не собиралась. — Если он не сработает, я сделаю то, что ты просишь. Хорошо? Мы ничего не теряем.

— Что за план?

— Я могу пожертвовать кое-чем дорогим. Если верить истории, эта жертва тоже высоко ценится богами, — сказала Катя, чувствуя, как ее щеки заливает румянец.

— Да говори ты уже!

Вместо ответа Катя нашла в себе силы посмотреть на него и начала расстегивать блузу. Плащ, спасавший ее от ночного холода, остался наверху, и сейчас Катя отстраненно пожалела об этом — можно было бы постелить его на пол.

Сашемону потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что она задумала.

— Ты хочешь?..

— Не хочу! — перебила его Катя, продолжая дрожащими пальцами спотыкаться о бесчисленные пуговицы. — В том-то и дело: поэтому это жертва. Если, конечно…

Тут она окончательно смешалась и опустила голову.

— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Сашемон, кажется, пока передумавший срочно совершать харакири.

— Ну, если ты можешь…

Катя сделала неопределенный жест рукой, в которой держала кинжал, и теперь настала очередь Сашемона отскакивать назад.

— Еще чуть-чуть — и точно не смог бы, — с вернувшейся к нему привычной язвительностью сказал он. — Вряд ли это сработает, но раз тебе так хочется…

— Не хочется! — снова перебила его Катя. На глаза предательски навернулись слезы.

— Попробуем, — решил для себя Сашемон и аккуратно взял у нее кинжал. — Это жертва, — предупредил он. — Она не может быть приятной.

С этими словами он отдал Кате половинки свитка и подошел к ней вплотную.

— Не то расстегиваешь, — прошептал он ей на ухо и потянулся к пуговицам ее брюк.

Не успела Катя опомниться, как Сашемон уже развернул ее спиной к себе — она едва не упала, споткнувшись о спущенные брюки, — и надавил на плечи, заставив опуститься на колени.

Катя положила свиток на пол и придерживала обе половинки ладонями, пытаясь сосредоточиться на заклинании и не обращать внимания на горячие руки, легшие на ее обнаженные бедра. Такого стыда и унижения она еще никогда не испытывала.

— Читай, — приказал Сашемон. — Ну же, давай! И не вздумай сбиться.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Катя начала читать заклятье, стараясь не ошибиться в иероглифах. Оно было не простым, но и не сложным, длинным и, что удивительно, полностью понятным.

Боль пронзила ее неожиданно, без предупреждения, когда Катя уже почти полностью абстрагировалась и от прижавшегося к ней сзади мужчины, и от глухих ударов из уже начавшего разрушаться саркофага. Она не представляла, как ей удалось удержаться от крика. Пергамент под ее рукой хрустнул, сминаясь. Быстро сморгнув слезы, Катя продолжила читать, ни разу не запнувшись, несмотря на боль, которую причиняло каждое движение Сашемона.

Потом. Реветь и жалеть себя она будет потом, а сейчас не было ничего важнее, чем закончить начатое.

— Прости, — услышала она, когда ей оставалось дочитать всего два слова.

Саркофаг треснул, и Виксунамун с победным воплем вырвалась наружу. Катя не знала, что заставило ее рискнуть, она не имела на это никакого права, слишком многое было поставлено на карту. И все же что-то подтолкнуло ее к тому, чтобы превратить два слова в пять.

Пол под ней задрожал, раздался оглушительный грохот, зал затопил свет яркой вспышки, и Катя второй раз за день потеряла сознание.

 

* * *

Приходить в себя в первый раз было гораздо приятнее, чем сейчас: кто-то тряс ее за плечо и похлопывал по щекам, убеждая просыпаться, «пока никто сюда не заявился». Неохотно разлепив глаза, Катя попыталась понять, где она и что происходит. Она лежала на боку на полу, чем-то накрытая. Метрах в десяти от нее возвышался огромный камень заслоняющий обзор.

— Очнулась? — сварливо спросил ее тот, кто шлепал ее по щекам. — Вставай, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели в таком виде. Если, конечно, наверху еще кто-то остался жив.

В таком виде? Катя прислушалась к себе и почувствовала, что ее брюки по-прежнему спущены, а между ног — мокро, липко и саднит. Она снова залилась густым румянцем, и Сашемон отвернулся. Так, стоп: Сашемон? Это могло быть как хорошим знаком, так и плохим.

— Получилось или?.. — Сашемон не ответил, и Катя сказала обреченно, закрыв лицо руками. — Не получилось.

— Это ты мне скажи, — голосом, полным непонятных эмоций, ответил Сашемон, стоя к ней спиной.

Катя неловко натянула брюки, с трудом поднялась с пола, кутаясь в бурнус Сашемона, которым была накрыта, и огляделась: потолок частично обсыпался, пол треснул в нескольких местах, саркофаг был разрушен, а возле него… Возле него лежал скелет — желтые кости, обрывки ткани и несколько прядей черных волос. Беспросветно мертвый.

— Получилось! — победно вскинула кулак Катя. — Получилось!

— Да? — повернулся к ней, наконец, Сашемон. — Тогда почему я еще здесь?

— Я… — Катя осеклась, закусив губу, потом сказала немного виновато: — То, что с тобой сделали тогда, в древности, несправедливо. Ты искупил свою вину, и я подумала…

— Тебя никто не просил думать! — взорвался Сашемон. — Из-за тебя я остался здесь!

В заклятье заключалась просьба богам: вернуть всех неживых, кто не принадлежит этому миру, в царство мертвых. Катя рискнула и добавила к этому три слова, которых не было в Книге мертвых. Всего-навсего три слова, изменивших все: «кроме смертного Сашемона». Она не была уверена, сработает это или нет, но, очевидно, все получилось. И Сашемон точно знал, кого винить в произошедшем, он слышал слова, завершавшие заклятье.

— Кто тебя просил?! — задыхаясь от гнева, спросил Сашемон. — Я должен был вернуться к Анубису! А теперь я простой смертный и застрял в мире, которому не принадлежу. Зачем мне такая жизнь?

Катя долго молчала, а потом сказала просто:

— Чтобы жить.

И поковыляла к выходу. Она ничуть не жалела о том, что сделала. Ни о чем.

— Я тебе помогу, — добавила она через плечо. — К тому же так решили боги, не забывай. Они приняли жертву и откликнулись на мою просьбу.

Сашемон на секунду замер, а потом в два счета догнал ее, схватил за плечо, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Это был странный поцелуй, в нем была и ненависть, и благодарность, и сожаление, и забота. Пожалуй, учитывая все, что случилось, это было не так уж плохо.

Придерживая Катю за талию, Сашемон повел ее к выходу, внезапно успокоившись, ведь кто он такой, чтобы спорить с богами?

 

Эпилог

— А мне? — возмущенно спросил Роман.

— Я же говорил, что там есть сокровища! — довольно потирая руки, сказал Коля.

Сокровища в Хамунаптре действительно были, но их века назад забрали оттуда моджаи, чтобы защитить от расхитителей гробниц.

— Будешь уходить — получишь свою долю, — сказал Андрэ.

— Тогда хорошо, что золото всегда в цене, — хмыкнул Роман. — Пригодится в любое время, даже через несколько лет.

Андрэ улыбнулся. Оставшиеся в живых после боя со скелетами моджаи слишком привыкли к своему образу жизни, чтобы что-то менять, пусть теперь им больше и не надо было охранять Хамунаптру. Андрэ решил пока остаться со своим народом, и, как ни странно, Роман сказал, что составит ему компанию. По крайней мере пока не заживет его рука, пострадавшая в бою. Правда, при этом он добавил «а там посмотрим», и как-то сразу стало ясно, что «смотреть» он будет еще очень нескоро.

Сокровища Хамунаптры формально принадлежали Сети Первому, так что Андрэ рассудил, что будет честно отдать их Сашемону. Большую часть тот оставил племени, а то, что взял, разделил между собой, Катей и Колей.

— Да будет ваш путь легким и приведет туда, куда вы хотите попасть, — сказал им на прощание Андрэ.

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, так и будет.

— И держись подальше от гробниц, хорошо? — усмехнулся Роман.

— Мы будем примерными туристами, — пообещала Катя с улыбкой.

— Удачи.

Прежде чем определиться с тем, что ей делать дальше, Катя решила немного попутешествовать, тем более что Сашемону надо было познакомиться с этим новым для себя миром, а она всегда хотела побывать на Востоке. С того дня, как с Виксунамун было навсегда покончено, они почти не разговаривали, но сейчас Сашемон подсадил Катю в седло, деловито проверил, хорошо ли подтянута подпруга, а когда сам сел на лошадь, то крепко пожал Катину руку, прежде чем тронуться в путь.

Между ними еще ничего не было ясно, и Катя не ждала, что это изменится в ближайшем будущем, но у них был целый мир и вся жизнь, чтобы поговорить о том, что произошло, и понять, что им делать дальше. А пока что впереди у них было совместное путешествие, и этого было достаточно.

 

[1] Винди, англ. Windy – ветреный, а также страдающий метеоризмом, иными словами, портящий воздух человек.


End file.
